


Pure Intentions

by paleridinghood



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Apple Pie, Aslan's Country, Ballet, Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Caspain, Chronicles of Narnia References, Death, Edmund Pevensie - Freeform, Edmund Pevensie-centric, Edmund x OC - Freeform, Eustace Scrubb - Freeform, F/M, Friends of Narnia, King Caspian, Lucy Pevensie - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Narnia, Narnia Fan Fiction, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Edmund Pevensie, POV Original Female Character, Reepicheep - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleridinghood/pseuds/paleridinghood
Summary: Kathleen had always been in love with the stories of imaginary worlds. She believes that the world in a few pages is better than the real one. The war had taken people into despair and left them with the awakening of sadness.  When she spots Edmund Pevensie attempting to enlist in His Majesty's Armed Forces, she is quick to stop him.This results in making an apologetic pie and visiting the student she is tutoring's home, Eustace Scrubb.  She wasn't exactly expecting a welcoming visit from the boys, but she also wasn't excepting to be washed into a world of magic, a King, and a talking lion. The same magical world where she would hear Eustace complain about. The same one that she dreamed of going to herself.Will this adventure give her everything she wanted? Or will she be given more than she can handle?I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NARNIA RELATED. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS KATHLEEN LEWIS, HER FAMILY AND THE "PURE INTENTIONS" PLOT! THAT'S IT!
Relationships: Caspian & Edmund Pevensie, Caspian (Narnia) & Original Female Character(s), Caspian (Narnia)/Original Female Character(s), Edmund Pevensie & Eustace Scrubb, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie & Eustace Scrubb, Edmund Pevensie/Original Character(s), Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Eustace Scrubb & Original Female Character(s), Lucy Pevensie & Eustace Scrubb
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have a Wattpad as well as a Fanfiction.net but the platforms are becoming difficult to manage. I will try to keep all of them updated as soon as possible. Until then, sit back and relax as we take a dive into the world of Narnia.

Her brown hair was sticking to her face as she skillfully maneuvered her way around the massive crowd on the platform. This was the most stressful part of the day. She always found herself rushing to get on the train when ending a session. Not that there wasn't going to be another train soon after, it was just the faster she got home, the better on her head.

She was able to make her way through the sliding doors with only one person entering right in front of her. She had to duck under this person's arm before she got in, causing them to give her a ghastly look. She mouthed an apology and made her way to the middle of the train cart and held on to the top railing.

Once the train began to move, she slowly unhinged her book bag and scrummaged through her supplies. Once she found what she was looking for, she took it out of her bag and waited for the next stop. In less than a minute, she was able to quickly closed her book bag, move to fit the incoming passengers on the train, hold on to the railing once more, and began to read.

The novel in the girl's hand was entitled, The Sword and the Stone, a tale of the young King Arthur who had a taste for royalty, magic, and power. This wouldn't be the girl's first read-through of the book. It had been her favorite since page one. A longtime wish to have a life like the soon to be King, yet she found herself relating to the Wizard Merlyn more than anyone. A mentor to others as well as a shapeshifter in the face of those he must learn to trust first. The fact that this girl cannot physically turn into someone else is obvious. It is the fact that she changes internally for others. To see if she could befriend them as who they are as an individual, but this usually results in humiliation. And while Merlyn succeeds in any version, she finds herself being left alone once again with only a mask in her hand.

"Kathleen?"

The voice that interrupted the girl's reading had caused her to look up. A woman in a blue coat was holding a piece of paper with purple gloves that happened to matched her burette. The woman looked at her kindly.

"Yes?" the girl asked while holding her place in her book.

"I believe this fell out of your bag," the woman smiled at her. This woman couldn't have been more than three years older than Kathleen herself. Four at the most.

"Oh?" Kathleen paused and noticed her bag had not closed fully from the last stop. "Oh! Thank you. I hadn't realized it." She let go of the railing, but just as she was about to grab the paper, the train reduced its speed suddenly, preparing for its next stop. This caused her to slightly lose balance and bump into the person behind her. The person used their own body weight to help the younger girl regain her stance and stand upright once more. She turned to apologize to the person behind her but stopped when she saw the uniform.

A soldier.

"Are you all right?" the young man asked. Her voice was caught in her throat that didn't make her answer at first. For a second, she had thought the soldier in front of her was someone she knew. As she got a better look at his face, she realized she was sadly mistaken.

She only nodded at the man and swiftly turned her back to the soldier, and used her arm to once again hold onto the railing. She could almost hear the man smile at the mistake of flattery for the embarrassment.

There was a slight chuckle coming from in front of her, "Um," said the woman from before. Kathleen noticed the tint of blush that wasn't there before, coming from behind the blonde strand of the woman's hair. "Your paper," she said with a smile not pointed to Kathleen.

The train began to move again. Kathleen nodded once again and used her free hand to put away her book and reached for the paper. With no disturbance this time, she began to scan her eyes over the paper, not really reading it. It was an assignment for her mathematics class from the previous term. She used her previous works to help tutor the kids who need help in certain school subjects. Today she helped a boy by the name of Toby with homework given to him over the summer holiday. She enjoys helping students learn something new. Her favorite part of the job is when she gets to see the student's faces when they finally understood what she was explaining to them. Most don't understand the topic on the first try, but she helps them every way she can.

At the next stop, she moved slightly and noticed the young woman having glanced at the soldier behind her. As passengers entered and exited the train, Kathleen moved once more so that the young woman and herself had switched places. She could see the young lady blush as she realized what Kathleen had done. The lady sent her a small smile and turned to face the young soldier. Kathleen gave a smile in response, then turned back to stare at her paper.

In all honesty, Kathleen had been antsy to move since she realized the man wasn't whom she thought he was. In the current time, England was in the war against the Nazis who invaded Germany. Men, starting at the age of eighteen, were allowed to enlist in His Majesty's Armed Forces to join the war. While it was voluntary, it was also highly encouraged. Very few people disliked Britain's involvement in the war, and Kathleen was one of those few. Her father and brother had both taken their names to an enlistment center almost two years ago. Once they passed the medical examination and were deemed in "good health", they were thrown into the war. At first, she and her mother would get a letter from her father and brother every fortnight, but now they're lucky to receive one letter every other month. Naturally, her mother and herself would write more than the men in their family had, but there has yet to be a reply from any of them.

It drives her mother and herself worried. It had been almost three months since their last letter, and it had come to the point where if they do receive a letter back, the contents may be too much to bear.

Her brother had been her best friend. He had appreciated and understood all her quirks. Every Christmas, he would go to the local bookshop and buy her any book of her choosing. Even with a four-year age difference, he didn't tease her as much as other siblings would.

Before he left, he would accompany Kathleen to her ballet classes and take her to walk around the city. It's been so long since she walked with anyone, or even walk at all for leisure. Now she takes the train alone and barely has time to walk around the town to look at all the decorative windows. Her time is spent usually by tutoring, which she does in order to pay for her ballet classes while the rest of it goes to helping her mother at home. As a skilled baker, her mother makes money off of bread and commission. The war hadn't brought in many customers lately, so money is scarce. Kathleen knows that sooner or later, she would have to make a difficult decision on her part.

A few stops later, she arrived at her destination. Oddly enough, it just happens to be the same as the woman and soldier. She walked quickly past them and headed toward the place she sadly forced herself to visit often. The Enlistment Area at City Hall. She hated entering that place as much as she hated breaking spot sight for a turn. Walking in there was a constant reminder of not knowing where in the world half of her family was. Yet that is the very reason why she enters there every week. There is a post-service where the letters of the soldiers are sent before they reached the Cambridge postal service. Kathleen goes there because if there ever was bad news, she would rather have herself read it first and break the news to her mother, rather than have a stranger drop by with the same envelope at their doorstep then leave immediately after.

The Enlistment area was within walking distance from her station. She stood before the hedges and took a deep breath. Nothing felt different from any other day she stood before the intimidating brick walkway into City Hall, but something about today, in general, felt off to Kathleen. The feeling didn't feel bad in a way, it felt more like something was arriving. She just didn't know what.

"Kathleen!"

A female voice had made the girl jump. Walking towards her was a girl a few ages younger than herself. She had light brown hair tied neatly with a blue ribbon as a headband. She was carrying a bag of fruit on her right forearm while holding a basket of groceries with her two hands. She immediately recognized her from one of her students, but not as one she was tutoring. The young girl was the cousin of one.

"Lucy Pevensie," Kathleen said with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm great! And yourself?" Lucy asked with a bright smile.

"I'm good. I just ended another session with a student." Kathleen said as she held up her book bag to show Lucy.

Lucy chuckled, "I always found it funny how you refer to them as your 'students' when you're almost the same age. Edmund does it too, but he mainly says 'kids'."

Kathleen's cheeked twitched up slightly, "To be honest, I don't know what else to call them, they're not necessarily children," she raised an eyebrow, "Well, not all of them." She turned back to Lucy to see her fight a smile. She looked at Lucy's groceries than at the emptiness behind her. "Where is Edmund anyway? Doesn't he usually help you with the groceries?"

Lucy pressed her lips together and turned around, as if searching for something, or more likely someone, "Yes," she said exasperated, "but it seemed he's run off somewhere," she had a small smile and looked at the brick walkway, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Kathleen only nodded. It wasn't too long ago when she noticed the Pevensie children in the Scrubb home. At first, she thought they were only visiting relatives, but from the... colorful complaints of her student, Eustace Clarence Scrubb, they were cousins who were staying at the Scrubb house until they receive a letter to return home or until the War was over. Whichever one was first, according to him.

"Well," Kathleen said thoughtfully, "I just have to check in the postal service really quickly," she paused for a second looking towards the building. "How about when I'm done, I can help you search for your brother?" When she turned back to face Lucy, she could see that she was already getting ready to deny the help, but Kathleen spoke again, "It will only take five minutes at the most. Maybe even three. I'll be in and out before you even know it."

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together, "Are you sure?" She hugged her box of groceries closer to her, "I wouldn't want to worry your mother."

Kathleen looked at her softly. Being in the Scrubb home two times a week had made her speak to the Pevensie children only on a few occasions. Usually, it's Lucy offering water or asking if she would like to stay over for dinner. The first time she offered, Kathleen said yes and this ended up with Eustace claiming that if she did stay over for dinner, that his parents would have to pay her by the hour. Kathleen may be a tutor, but as a human being, it was hard for her to deny good food. But her job did come first, so she tried to take back the acceptance, but it was too late, seeing that she had already said yes and Lucy was not taking no for an answer.

While preparing for dinner, Kathleen could see how mature the Pevensie children were for their age. Well, more so Lucy than Edmund. He seemed to enjoy giving faces when he thought no one was looking. He would do it to everyone besides Lucy and herself. Although, it is absolutely possible that he continued to make faces to her while she wasn't looking.

The dinner that Mrs. Scrubb and Lucy had prepared was a broth of vegetables and sausage. The vegetables were hand grown from their garden which was done by the green thumb of Mrs. Scrubb. The talk started small, beginning with interests and hobbies, Of course, this was all directed to the new dinner guest of the home.

Unless in the realm of dance, Kathleen was rarely the focus of attention. She didn't know how to react. She began by answering the questions rather simply.

"So, Kathleen, besides tutoring young children, is there anything that you do?" Mr. Scrubb asked, not looking up from his newspaper. Before she could answer, Eustace threw a small fit thinking that he was the only student she tutored. His mother would scold him and Kathleen would calmly sit in her seat and waited for the scolding to finish. Then Edmund would make a face at Eustace.

She allowed them to finish before answering, "Ballet and reading, sir."

"Reading? How lovely!" Lucy said happily. "Edmund and I love to read stories. Do you have a favorite genre?"

Kathleen looked to Lucy, "Yes. It's fiction, mostly."

Again, Eustace made a complaint about her choice of words, his mother would scold him, Edmund made a face, then Lucy would ask Kathleen another question. It was like this for most of the night until Lucy asked about her father. She let it slip how she hadn't heard from her father or brother as often as her mother and herself would like. She even told them the amount of weariness and pressure that had begun to weigh on her mother. The face she must have shown off her own worry began to show, because they were mirrored her look; except for Eustace and his father, whom Kathleen couldn't see his face anyway, even if she tried.

But she knew that he was paying attention, because a voice rose from behind the paper, "That is the price of war, my darling," Mr. Scrubb said, "One day it's bright," he turned the page of his paper," and the next is dark."

She didn't know what to say or how to respond. The look that everyone had said that he or she knew it was the sad truth. She, of course, knew it too, but that didn't mean she would have to be happy about it.

She used the napkin on her lap to clean her mouth and said, "Yes, well," she began to stand, "I think my mother is getting worried as we speak so, I'll be about to make my way home." She grabbed her bowl and made her way to the sink. Behind her, she could hear a chair screech slightly.

"Let us walk you to the station. It's already late as it is." She was pretty sure that voice belonged to Edmund.

She smiled towards the sink. She was taken back by the gesture, solely on the fact that no one other family from the students she tutored has offered to walk her before. Even so, her home was within walking distance from the Scrubb's. At that time, she didn't think that Edmund knew that her house was a few minutes away.

She turned around but realized that she must have been quiet for too long because Edmund was directly behind her. She was so startled that the bowl she was still holding crashed into his chest, spilling the left-over broth all over his shirt.

That was the first and only time she stayed over for dinner.

Kathleen smiled at Lucy with the groceries and brought herself back from the memory. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

Lucy seemed reluctant at first but then nodded. "All right. It'd it be faster anyway." Kathleen smiled and nodded before going inside the building. She had been into this building so many times, it is as if her legs moved before her brain could tell her to.

She quickly made her way to the back, passing the young men of the age. The ones who wanted to Enlist. Walking past them always made her have a pang in her chest. Those men will either see their family once again or never again. That's the price of war.

She held her book bag strap with sweaty hands as she made her way to the postal section of the Hall. It had come to the point where the man behind the counter had recognized her. She stood dead still when they had made eye contact. She felt her breath get stuck in her throat but found a way to release it when the man shook his head and raised both his hands.

No mail.

A bittersweet feeling had come over her. She simply gave the man a small smile, nodded, and turned away. She wiped her hands on her coat but stopped once again. She crossed her arms and took a few steps forward, not knowing if what she was seeing was true.

It was Edmund Pevensie, in City Hall. But he isn't checking for mail or even looking for Lucy. Yet, it seemed as if he found where he needed to be.

And that was in the line of the Enlistment for the War.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Posting this chapter again because something went wrong when I was editing. It's fixed now. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2... and treat yourself to a pie if you'd like.

Kathleen couldn't believe her eyes. Yet at the same time, she could.

While tutoring Eustace, one of his overly shared complaints of his cousins was of their love of a country called Narnia. From the second-hand storytelling, it seems as though Edmund and Lucy were once Kings and Queens of the so-called land. That they were friends with talking animals, fauns, and a Prince. Even though Eustace had made it seem that his cousins had gone insane, one thing had stood out to Kathleen, and those were the details. They were always the same. If it was truly a lie, details would change with every telling, or not be shared at all, yet not with Narnia. Kathleen could sometimes hear Edmund and Lucy speak of it when she was with Eustace. They would speak about how they miss their friends and adventures. And Aslan.

Whenever she heard the Pevensie's first speak that name, she had a sense of warmth, as though she was reading in front of a warm fire on a winter's day.

Edmund had not seen Kathleen, he was staring straight and the back of the man's head that stood in front of him. He seemed very determined. Kathleen knew that Edmund was not of age yet and has not got the proper papers of Enlistment. That must mean he was going to use his uncle's document papers as his own, and if he gets caught, well Kathleen would rather not think about it. She would also rather not think about Edmund in the War. The very thought made her stomach squirm.

She noticed that Edmund was waiting on his turn as the man in front was finishing. She squeezed her bag strap tightly as she had an idea. She rocked on her feet back and forth before speed walking to the door, hoping that Edmund had yet to have seen her. The unfortunate fact was that Edmund had seen the girl walking quickly, and grew slowly suspicious, but he had not given a chance to give her a second thought or figure out who she was, he was called up next.

Meanwhile, Kathleen darted her eyes around the courtyard for Lucy. Once spotting her, she jogged quickly to her. Lucy, seeing the concern on her face was about to ask her if everything was all right, but Kathleen didn't give her a chance to speak. "I found him. Edmund," speaking made her realized how little she was able to breathe, "He's in line for Enlistment."

Lucy's eyes widen and sighed, "Again?" She shook her head calmly had her way to the building, leaving Kathleen in shock. Again?

She watched Lucy go up the stairs and quickly caught up to her, "Wait," she said as soon as she was at the young girl's side. "Could you possibly, not tell him that it was me who spotted him? I wouldn't want to give him another reason to dislike me." She gave her a pleading smile.

Ever since the soup incident, he never really spoke to her. He would make an effort beforehand, but since she ruined his shirt with vegetables and broth, she noticed the efforts stop. Then again, she would find a way to excuse herself out of the house before she could actually see him. She thought that maybe the shirt belonged to his brother or even his father. She thought that he hated her for messing up something that could have been sentimental to him. So naturally, she figured that if Edmund found out that she was the one who ratted him out to his sister, he would find another reason to hate her. That hurt her more than she likes to admit. She now just admired Edmund from afar, and even though tutoring Eustace was mentally draining, his home became her favorite studying sessions of the week. She had never talked to Edmund alone as much as she talked to Lucy. Mostly was just awkward smiles when they see each other, but Kathleen likes to dream that he gives her the same shy glances that she gives him. Yet sadly, why would a supposed King fall for a dreamer?

Lucy's eyes went wide, "Oh no! Edmund doesn-" but Kathleen cut her right off.

"Please, just let me do it the next time I see you." Kathleen practically begged.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "All right, until the next time."

Kathleen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Thank you!" She went in to hug Lucy but then was stopped by the box of groceries between them. They smiled and laughed lightly. She apologized and said goodbye to Lucy and gave a mental good-luck. She walked by the wall of the building, slowing down when she saw the young woman and soldier from the train, talking softly to each other by a brick pillar. The young woman noticed Kathleen and seemed as shocked as she did. The soldier turned around and had the same look.

"Are you following us?" he asked with a laugh.

"I was about to ask the same thing." said the woman with a warm smile.

Kathleen controlled her breathing and gave a kind smile, "A-As I recall, I left the station before you did."

"Indeed, you did." said the soldier in realization.

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking." said the woman politely.

Kathleen stood a little straighter, "Oh, I was just, um, waiting on a letter. Yourself?" She said a little too quickly.

The young woman shared a sad smile, "I was just getting information on my next location. I'm a nurse for our men who are thinking of Enlisting. My shift is actually going to start soon."

Kathleen nodded absently as she heard a male voice echoing behind her.

"'Squirt?' He barely had two years on me."

"Right," said Kathleen, turning back slightly, looking for the voice. Once she found it, she snapped her head back to the young nurse and soldier. "I actually have to get going as well. I'll see you later." Without another word, Kathleen hastily made her way away from City Hall and straight home.

One thing that made living in England so likable was that everything was so close together. Everything was either a short walk, bus, or train ride away. Normally, Kathleen would walk with no problem, but seeing as she would have to walk past Lucy and Edmund, she decided that this particular day would be perfect for the bus. When she got to the bakery, she noticed her mother on the counter, reading one of the many cookbooks they kept upstairs.

When she saw walk in the doors, she looked surprised, "You're here early, sweetheart. Everything all right?" she said looking back at her cookbook.

"Yeah, I just decided to take the bus today."

Her mother took off her glasses and look at Kathleen. "Honey, you know we can't afford to take those everywhere. Only when we really need it."

Kathleen nodded and put away her bookbag in the back of the shop, avoiding her mother's gaze. "I know mum. It was only this once. Promise." She looked around the hangers in the back, searching for her apron.

"Katie," her mother said in a warning tone.

Kathleen stopped searching for a second and sighed. She left the back of the store and returned to the front. "I promise mum, it was a one-time thing."

Her mother put her glasses back on, playfully raised an eyebrow, and turned back to her cookbook once more. "Speaking of which," her mother said from the front desk, "there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Her voice was slow and careful like she was getting ready to strip off a band-aid.

Kathleen went to the back again. She knew what her mother wanted to talk about. She probably knew before her mother did. She pretended that she didn't hear her and resumed her search. The band-aid will have to stay on for a little longer.

Her mother sighed and continued to read through the cookbook.

Once Kathleen had finally found her apron, she went to the kitchen counter and began to take out a pan and ingredients for her favorite recipe. Her mother heard the noise and made her way to find her daughter organizing supplies for what seemed to be an apple pie.

She began to laugh, "All right sweetheart, what did you do?"

Kathleen didn't take her eyes away from her cooking pan. "Nothing bad," she said as she began to put her hair in a bun. After she was positive all her hair was out of her face, she went to the sink and began to wash her hands with her mother in tow. Her mother just stared at her until her daughter finally gave in. "I just-" she huffed, "I may have stopped Eustace's cousin from Enlisting on the way back from my session with Toby." She waited for a response when she didn't hear any, she turned to her mother to find her in thought.

"Is he the handsome one that lives with the one that always is complaining?" she asked curiously.

"Mum!" Kathleen shouted accusingly.

"What?" she said innocently, "Is that the one or not? I was just asking."

Kathleen could feel the smile growing on her lips, but she held it at bay. "Most likely."

"And you're going to bake him apple pie to 'apologize'?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he'll forgive you with a pie?"

"I can hope."

There was a pause. "Are you ever going to actually talk to him without there being another person in the room?"

Kathleen shook her head, "Probably not."

Her mother screwed her lips to one side then asked if Kathleen would like to be left alone so she could bake in solidarity. Kathleen flashed a wide grin to her mother. Her mother smiled and left her daughter in the kitchen alone but only for a second. She retraced her steps and looked back at her daughter. "Anything from the post?"

Kathleen lifted her drooping head to her mum. "No. Nothing yet," she could see her mum start to be discouraged once again, "But that's a good thing! It means that they're well." She gave her mother an encouraging smile, "Both of them!"

Her mother gave her a forced smile and went back to the front of the store. Most times, Kathleen has been the one to lift her mother's spirits, but with each passing day and with no news of her brother or father, it had gotten difficult for her mother. On Kathleen as well, she had to have her mother believe that her hope was still as high as the clouds, but lately, it has been as low as the morning fog.

Kathleen splashed her face with warm water, dried her face with a towel, and began her dish. She had been helping her mother in the back with pastries since she could say the word. When she was old enough to understand that heat expands dough, her mother and father taught her everything there was about the kitchen while her brother learned about the money. While her father and brother were still in England, the shop was owned by the family. Not that it isn't now, but it's not easy running a shop with only two people. Kathleen's mother refuses to hire any other employees, being the fact that they wouldn't be able to pay them. At some points, it seems as though her mother was training her to take over the bakery. Now, let's not be mistaken, Kathleen loves her parents dearly, but baking is not her passion. Dance is.

Kathleen had been dancing before she had been baking. Her brother would always play music on his bugle horn as she danced. It surprised everyone when they discovered that the three-year-old of the bakery shop had perfect rhythm. Unfortunately, dancing was only allowed as a pass time in the home. The bakery was the first priority.

Her father use to say that it would be more beneficial if she quit her ballet classes and worked those nights in the bakery instead. She had been having this mental battle for weeks now. The two things she kept dear to her heart, fighting for total control. She knew that that was what her mother wanted to discuss, but Kathleen just couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She wasn't ready to leave her passion behind. Not yet.

She had spent another full cooking session thinking. That was one advantage of it, cooking allows Kathleen to think. The better she got at it, the sooner the situation of the day approached. At first, it was three hours to bake a pie and think, but now her thinking time was only one hour and ten minutes.

Another day, another dead end in the head.

She began to box her pie and announced to her that she'll be back shortly. Once they had said their loves and 'see you later' Kathleen thought some more.

If I go, stop by and give Mrs. Scrubb the pie, that will give me more than enough time to apologize to Edmund, go over with Eustace the plan for our next session. Go home, make two loaves, then finally, go to rehearsal. Perfect.

When Kathleen found herself at the Scrubb home, she found her palms sweaty again. Just go in, say hello, and apologize to Edmund, he deserves it. She took a deep breath and knocked. She didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later, Alberta Scrubb opened the door, slightly surprised.

"Kathleen Lewis! What a surprise! Come in, come in!" She ushered me inside the house, "We're excepting you until the day after next."

Kathleen turned to Alberta, "Yes, I know. I just wanted to give Eustace a heads up on the curriculum. I know he enjoys having a head start." Kathleen put her feet in the third position, with her left leg slightly behind her right. Both feet pointed outwards. "I brought an apple pie. I know it's unfair of me to drop in unannounced." She handed Alberta the pie and offered a small smile which made Alberta smile back.

"Oh, nothing to matter, dear! Go on if you like. Eustace is upstairs."

Kathleen said her thanks and made her way upstairs. She first made her way to Eustace's room out of habit, but soon realized that neither Eustace nor Edmund was there. She knew that Edmund slept there as well due to the cot by the window, and also the rare times Edmund would come in during her and Eustace's sessions was only to grab a book. In the likely event that Edmund was not in his shared room, he would be in Lucy's.

She continued to make her way to the end of the hallway and stopped suddenly when she heard voices.

"What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous." That complainant's voice belonged to Eustace, without a doubt.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." That voice was Edmunds. She smiled at his quick remark and decided to make herself known.

"Speaking of the other side of the door." Kathleen stood in the doorway of the pure white room.

"Kathleen!" Lucy exclaimed, "You're here!"

Kathleen found herself sighing deeply, "Indeed I am."

"Why?" Eustace said disgustedly. "Don't you have other children to teach?"

Kathleen looked at him plainly, "What? I can't visit my favorite student and bring my famous baked apple pie, fresh out of the oven?" She could tell that he couldn't believe her entirely. He simply rolled his eyes and stared unmerciful at the painting.

Kathleen looked at the painting as well, but not before she gave Edmund an awkward smile and nod, in which he returned.

"Edmund, it looks like the water is actually moving," Lucy said dreamily. Taking a few steps into the room, Kathleen had to agree. The artist did a magnificent job.

Kathleen could hear Eustace grumble at her side, "What rubbish," he began, "See? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours."

Kathleen, who was now standing on the opposite side of the room aimlessly shook her head.

"There once a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless," Edmund said as if it was a nursery rhyme. Kathleen couldn't help but smile.

"You know Eustace, I'm sure if you gave fiction books a try, there are bound to a be few that you'll enjoy," Kathleen suggested. "I could give you some recommendation. Maybe you'll find a little bit of yourself them," she turned her head to the back to the painting, "I know I did."

Eustace seemed as though he ate something raw, "Ah, come now! This is what I'm talking about! It's people who read fairy tales like yourself, are always the sort who became a hideous burden to people like me," he paused and all Kathleen could do was clenched her teeth together, "who read books of real information."

Kathleen took a deep breath. She'd be lying if she said that Eustace's words didn't hurt, but she had to keep calm because, at the end of the day, he was still one of her students. She was about to calmly confront Eustace to make sure he didn't actually mean that, but Edmund had a different approach.

"'Hideous burden?!'" Edmund began hotly, which made Eustace stand right up from where he was sitting. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." he continued firmly, in a way that Kathleen actually admired. She never has seen anyone confront Eustace for his rude behavior. Not even his parents. Of course, there were times where she wanted to do it herself, but if she did that, then she could find herself without a job. Eustace tried to make a run for the door, but Edmund slammed it shut with his hand. "I have the right mind to tell your father it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets."

Kathleen found herself stepping back towards where Lucy was standing. She found herself wondering if they should do anything, but as she turned to the painting where Lucy was so transfixed, she was able to find out why.

The picture of the water was indeed moving. The ship that had been in the background was making its way to the middle ground of the image. And not only that, there was water weeping and wind coming from the frame, as if it was a window having hairline cracks.

It seemed Lucy was just confused as she was. "Edmund," Lucy called to her brother softly, "The painting."

How? That was the only word that came into her head. The boy's argument continued to echo in the room.

"I found them under your bed," Edmund said as the water's movement became more dramatic. "And you know what?" The ship was now making its way to the foreground of the picture. "I licked every one of them."

Kathleen could now see the individual splashes of each wave.

Eustace retched out, "Ohh! I'm infected with you!"

Kathleen couldn't take it in. "Boys!"

The slight panic in her must have gotten their attention, but yet it could be that the water literally splashing out of the frame and hitting the girls in front, catching everyone by surprise. Soon the water began to pour out of the frame, creating its own waterfall.

Eustace began to catch on to the events of the room, "What's going on?"

Kathleen agreed in wanting to know. She began to avidly stare out the water. "But how?" she asked in the open room as she placed her hand in the falling water.

Eustace continued to panic in the back of the room, "... or I'll tell mother!"

As Eustace called out for Alberta, Kathleen looked at the faces of Edmund and Lucy. They both had euphoric look in their eyes and a joyous smile on the lips. She almost believed the possibility that she would never have a chance to go to such a place the two cousins had described when thinking they were alone. The probability of her actually going to this magical world seemed slim, but the calmness and happiness that Edmund and Lucy shared told her that her dream was about to come true before her eyes. She was too amazed by what was happening. So much that she didn't hear Eustace claim to smash the painting. Her one chance to enter a world of her dreams.

The two Pevensies and tutor did their best to get the painting out of Eustace's hands. Once it was off the wall, the water began to rush faster. From where she was, most of her head was being silenced by the water coming out. It was difficult to fight while holding one's breath. She didn't know how much water ended up in her lungs, and she rather not think about it. As Edmund and Kathleen on one side and Lucy on the other, they began to fight with Eustace for the frame. Once the children finally got it off of Eustace's hand, a loud boom came from the frame they once held, forcing them to drop it. In a matter of seconds, the water had reached their waist, and it only raised from there. The water seemed to have a current of its own, causing the children to lose their balance one by one. It seemed where the painting was dropped was the source of the pull. Kathleen's first instinct was to climb on top of the bed for the few inches of elevation and breathing room, but that was easier said than done. She was still coughing from the water that entered her nose as the water was soon at the ceiling of the room. By the next few seconds, all four children were submerged underwater.

Though, it wasn't quite simple as a room being completely flooded. Sure, their vision underwater wasn't perfect, but Kathleen swears that books and chairs were floating about from Lucy's room. Some type of light was seen from above where the ceiling should be. The water had calmed down enough to where the children were able to swim up. The strange thing was that the room was higher than it was before. As Kathleen swam up, she also realized that the objects in Lucy's room had faded away. She tried to swim as fast as she could to the surface, knowing she couldn't hold her breathe for much longer. When she finally broke the face of the water, the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in Lucy's room. She was in the middle of the ocean. Next was that Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace were there as well.

Not only that, but there was a large ship. And it was coming straight towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathleen is not the most excellent swimmer. She could swim from one end to the pool and back if she needed to, but staying afloat in one place had proven to be difficult for her. As she broke the surface, having to stay above the water had proven nothing had changed. She immediately swam to one side then another, looking for the others that had once been in the Scrubb house. She heard Edmund calling out to her, telling her to swim faster, a quick glance behind her told her to start swimming for her life.

The ship, the same one from the painting, was coming towards them at an alarming rate. Swimming as fast as she could, she took notice that there was no shore nearby. No buoy for rest or any other signs of land life. Just four children in an open ocean, swimming away from a once painted ship. Kathleen began to wonder how long they would be able to swim before the editable.

"Kathleen!" a voice interrupted her horrid thoughts, "Kathleen! It's okay! We're alright!" It was Edmund's calling back to her. She turned carefully and noticed a scuffed man swimming towards her.

"You're all right now, miss." he yelled over the water, "You're all right. You're safe in Narnian waters."

Out of instinct, she grabbed on to his shoulder for support. She tried to breathe evenly, but it ended in a coughing fit. She needed help to keep herself afloat, but she also needed it for the support of his words. "'Narnian waters'"? Could she really be in such a place? The place she heard Eustace utter about in annoyance? The place where Edmund and Lucy would reminisce about when they thought no one is listening? The very place she dreamed about going the second she heard of it?

She turned to look for Lucy and Edmund. Lucy was already being put next to a sturdy rope, still and afloat, meaning that there some sort of platform below her left. She also saw a young man, older than herself, helping Lucy at her side.

"Come, miss," said the scuffed man, "The sooner we all get on the Dawn Treader, the better on our skin," he said as he encouraged her to swim forward. She did just that but grown in confusion as she heard Eustace wails from behind.

"I want to go back to England! I was to go back to England!" His voice was sharp and could be heard over the splashes in the ocean he was making. Kathleen felt terrible for the poor man who was helping him.

Kathleen reached the waiting side of the ship as Lucy had been pulled up by the set of ropes on the pedestal. She would have been in awe if it hadn't been for the ocean water going up to her nose and mouth. She tried to subdue the coughing, but it was harder to hold it in while trying to stay afloat.

Edmund must have seen her struggling, because once the pedestal came back to the water, he yelled out, "She's up next!" This caused her to turn to him. If the details were indeed all true, then as a King of Narnia, shouldn't he go up first? Also, in all fairness, he did reach the pedestal before she did.

Kathleen turned to the awaiting platform then back at Edmund, "Together," she said in a difficult attempt to not swallow any more water than she already has. Edmund had turned up to the ship then back at Kathleen and nodded.

With the help of the men in the water, who were mostly helping Kathleen, the two sixteen-year-olds were standing by each other on the narrow platform.

"You may want to hold on with both hands, miss," said the man that was helping Edmund. Out of fear of losing balance, she put her feet with the heels touching and toes pointed out. Edmund had one hand on each side of the rope while Kathleen put both of hers on the side she was on, closest to the ship.

"Well, how safe is- Woah!" before Kathleen could finish, Edmund and herself were pulled out of the water and pulled to the side of the deck. Two men with hooks pulled on the rope and helped the two off the platform. The moment Kathleen stepped on deck, she let out a few more coughs, then it was as if all her focus went to her sight. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw Edmund treat the man who helped Lucy as if he was an old friend, and perhaps he was.

The craftsmanship of the ship was beautiful. The redwood that held the ship together was polished and fine. The mast that blew in the wind was rich purple with a crest of lions placed on the center.

Then there was the crew. Not only were their humans, but there were fauns, dwarfs, and even minotaurs. The more Kathleen kept turning around, trying to gather the environment around her, the more she felt like she would snap her neck and she almost did when she heard screaming coming from behind her.

It seemed that Eustace had finally been brought on the deck of the ship, but he looked as though he was fighting with a creature above him. "Don't touch me!" he screamed. "Get that thing off me!"

Kathleen jogged and leaned down at his level to try and calm him down. As predicted, it was to no avail. Eustace continued to squirm as he shoved the creature off him. It was then Kathleen discovered that it was a mouse. It was larger than the average pest in Cambridge, but none the less, Eustace and Kathleen were the only ones who seemed concerned.

Eustace began to choke out the water from his lungs. When Kathleen started to rub his back, he was startled, but widen his eyes when he realized who it was. He then pointed furiously to where he had thrown the mouse. "That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" he shouted in her face.

Now Kathleen figured that this was most likely not the case. In all the instances where she heard of Narnia, there has never been a case where there had been anything bad. That was one of the reasons she wanted to see Narnia for herself. It didn't seem like a place where nothing bad could happen.

She was about to try and calm down Eustace again, but someone else beat her to it, and that someone was what Eustace described as the "rat thing."

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." the rat said as if it was obvious.

The Scrubb and Lewis children widened their eyes and quickly stood up. Kathleen had never been more surprised in her life.

Eustace turned to Kathleen and pointed again, "It talked!" Eustace began to stutter, "Did you see..." he turned to Kathleen and she just nodded, lost for words. "Anyone one just hear that? It- It just talked!"

"He always talks," said the man who helped get Kathleen out of the water.

The man who stood next to Edmund had his arms crossed looked over at the two children who still stood in shock, "Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." the older man said, causing the ship's men to laugh.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness," the mouse teased back, "I promise you, I will not say it."

Kathleen stood there gob stopped. She had a difficult time processing the conversation in front of her. She was almost one hundred percent certain that the man next to Edmund was the Prince-now-King she heard them talk about or at least some kind of royalty. And here he was, talking back to a mouse and vice versa.

Meanwhile, Eustace began to shout, "Don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!"

Prank? Surely Eustace couldn't believe all this was just some elaborate way to prank him, did he? Kathleen stole a quick glaze at Edmund, who seemed as annoyed as she was while in her tutoring session. Normally, Kathleen wouldn't put it past Edmund to do such a thing in order to get a reaction out of his cousin, but this was too elaborate.

Eustace continued to shout at the crew member's using terms that they likely didn't understand. This caused them to chuckle, upsetting Eustace even further. He was on the verge of tears and hastily walked past Kathleen and the crew. "I demand to know!" he shouted at some of the crew, who just seemed to be amused, "Just were in the blazes am I?"

And unfortunately for Eustace, he did get his answer, just not from whom he expected it to be from. "You're on the Dawn Treader," said one of the minotaur's, "the fastest ship in Narnia's navy." And with that, Eustace fainted, causing an uproar of laughter from the crew.

Kathleen would have caught him, but the giant black-furred creature standing a few feet in front of her made her stare in awe. The minotaur looked at Kathleen then to the supposed King who was walking towards them. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

The young man huffed a laugh and asked the minotaur to see to him. The minotaur obeyed and chuckled softly once he saw the sight of Eustace on the floor.

Kathleen replayed the events in her head and grinned madly.

If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

"Men," the young man's voice rose about the crew. He climbed a quarter of the stairs that were on the other side of the ship and turned to face his crew. "Behold our castaways. Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant," Kathleen's smile grew at the titles as he continued, "High King and Queen of Narnia."

At this moment, everyone else on the ship took a knee. She could perfectly see Edmund and Lucy taking their titles in as if hearing them was a beautiful memory. The look on their faces told that they were more than happy, and Kathleen could believe it.

When Edmund and Lucy saw Kathleen standing above the crowd, struck with awe, they became somewhat bashful. Kathleen let a small laugh and shrugged her shoulders and threw her arms out energetically as if saying "why not". She bowed her head and took one knee as the rest of the crew. She could hear the Pevensie children laugh as well.

The crew and Kathleen rose from their knee. Most of the crew went up the greet Edmund and Lucy while the others went back to work on the ship. Kathleen stood by, not wanting to disrupt their happiness, and stared at the ocean surrounding them. How was it that not even ten minutes ago, they were in Lucy's room in Cambridge and now they stood on a ship in another world? The idea is impossible, and yet, here they were.

Kathleen hugged herself as the wind blew against her soaked dress. She noticed how drenched she truly was. The wind didn't help in the sense of the fast sailing ship. The cold air hit her face, but choose to ignore it.

"Kathleen," Lucy's cautiously called her over. She used one hand to wipe her face from the water dripping from her hair and meet Lucy halfway, along with her brother and friend in tow. "Kathleen, this is Caspian." Caspian nodded and reached out his hand, "He's our friend, as well as the King of Narnia."

Kathleen pressed her lips together as her eyes widen. She bowed her head as he took her hand. She put her foot in an over retire position, which was one foot out, and her back foot crossed behind her, extended slight, "Your Majesty."

She could hear him chuckle, "There is no need for that. You may simply call me Caspian."

Kathleen rose from her position, taken back by his words. "As you wish." She smiled and crossed her arms tightly around herself, feeling the wind once more.

"You know," Edmund said grabbing her attention, "you're taking all this surprisingly well."

Kathleen looked at her feet, hiding her smile, then rose her head to the recently confirmed royals. "This is just like the novels I've read. Kings and Queen of a distant land, with talking animals and mythical creatures. It's all just..." she trailed looking once again at the entirety of the ship, not really knowing the right words to say.

Edmund grinned, "Impossible to believe?"

"Unimaginable?" Lucy said while wiping her face with the towel wrapped around her.

Kathleen shook her head, "Absolutely brilliant." she said, causing the other's to raise an eyebrow, "This is everything I've dreamed it could be." She gave a sigh, followed by a small shudder from the wind.

"Are you cold?" asked Caspian.

Before she could respond, Edmund took off his towel and offered it to Kathleen, "Here," he said, "take mine."

Kathleen hugged herself tighter, "Are you sure?" She said looking at the towel in Edmunds' hand, "Won't you be cold yourself?"

He scoffed playfully and walked to Kathleen, wrapping the towel around her shoulder, "I think I'll be fine for a while." He said while looking at Caspian.

Caspian nodded, "Of course," he said while looking around at his crew, "I sure a few of the crew will have some clothing to spare."

Kathleen hugged the towel around her tight, using her grip to wipe the water that her hair was dripping onto her face. She also used the towel to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. When she left the bakery earlier that morning, she let her hair loose. She was starting to regret it, feeling her wet hair stick to the back of her neck.

Caspian motioned for the younger children to follow him. He was leading them up the stairs that he announced the arrival of the "castaways".

"Kathleen," he asked while walking up the stairs. Kathleen almost didn't hear him from walking behind him and Lucy. "How is it that you know Edmund and Lucy?"

Kathleen took a second to answer, "Well," she began, "I tutor their cousin, Eustace." Now, she really just wanted to say that she was friends with the Pevensie's, but it seemed an unfair title if Ed and Lucy didn't see her like that. Since she barely talks to them and usually only say hello when they pass each other in the hall. Those were nothing more than small conversations. She saw that the Caspian was in thought as if putting together pieces in a puzzle. "The boy who fainted."

He stopped at the doorway of the room. He turned to look at Kathleen in full seriousness, "May Aslan have mercy on your soul."

As they walked into the new room, Kathleen felt somewhat defendant. "He's not that bad. He's a good person when he's reading, or trying to figure out a set of equations."

She knew that those words weren't a compelling argument for the boy that wasn't there but still believe it wholeheartedly. She was trying to think of another reason for the spoiled boy, but Edmund had walked by her and spoke, "So only when he's not talking."

Kathleen was about to say something, but knowing that it would only prove Edmund right, she closed her mouth, making the three around her laugh.

"All right," Caspian said in a chuckle, "Lucy and Kathleen can stay up here and dry while Edmund and I ask if any crew members for spare clothes."

Everyone nodded with a plan. Once the boys were out of the room, Kathleen used that towel that Edmund had given her to dry her hair as much as she can. She noticed Lucy was doing the same thing. They took off their shoes and socks and put them by the window of the room. It looked like a bedroom with a fireplace and cupboards. Kathleen saw the youngest Pevensie wearing a grin.

Kathleen couldn't help herself, "You seem happy to be here."

Lucy laughed, "It's a little obvious, isn't it."

Kathleen nodded. She pressed her lips together as she had a thought. "Lucy," she said while looking at the flooring of the room, "Won't your Aunt and my mother worry about where we went off to.

Lucy continued to dry herself off with the towel, "Not really," she said as she dried her feet, "time works differently here in Narnia."

Kathleen squinted at Lucy, "How so?"

Lucy began to tell the instances on the other two times her siblings and herself entered the world of Narnia. In those instances, when they returned, it was as though no time passed at all. Even when they stayed in Narnia for fifteen years, no time had changed in our world. But as one year passed between the first and second adventure, over one thousand years had passed in Narnia. Now, over two years had passed in their world while only three had passed in Narnia. Time works strangely in Narnia.

Kathleen could see a small frown on Lucy as she shared some of her adventures with her siblings in the first few years that they were in Narnia. When Edmund and herself had already been through at every age as they were now. Kathleen didn't know if she should ask Lucy to stop or keep going with her storytelling, but thankfully Caspian and Edmund had knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lucy said, squinting when she heard her voice cracked slightly.

The boys had entered the room, each holding an arm full of clothes.

"These might be a little big," Caspian said, "We tried to find clothing that didn't fall at your feet." Caspian had bought his clothes for Lucy as Edmund bought his for Kathleen. She noticed they both had towels around their necks.

"We didn't know your measurement," Edmund while passing the clothes to Kathleen, "These are the best we could do."

Kathleen took the clothes from his arm and examined the off-white shirt they provided along with the other articles of clothing. There was a navy blue pair of trousers as well and a dark red vest that was slightly more eccentric in design. She was positive it was the same style as what the rest of the crew had, but it had a design on the front that she didn't see them wear. In Edmund's other hand, there was a leather brown belt with boots to match. She smiled at the loose top in her hand. "It's perfect."

Edmund smiled and Caspian spoke up, "Right then," he went over and put a hand over Edmund's shoulder, "how about we get you some dry clothes as well and not have you dripping all over my ship."

"Right," Ed said in a chuckle. Together, the boys went off, leaving the girls once again.

As Kathleen gathered her new clothes altogether, she could see Lucy giving a knowing smile. "Your brother seems truly happy to be here, as well."

Lucy set her clothes on the chair opposite of Kathleen. "Something like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Kathleen was positive that she had dried off completely, she changed into her new clothes with a bit of confidence. She never knew how comfortable sailors' trousers could be. The shirt and vest had enough room where she can move with ease and yet didn't have to worry about the collar falling off the shoulder. The trousers were slightly tight, enough at the point where she didn't need the belt. Lucy insisted, due to it being uniform to the crew, although Kathleen noticed Lucy making faces at herself while looking through a mirror. Kathleen asked what was the matter, and the answer made her laugh.

"What do you mean? I don't believe it's suppose to be flattering. It's men's clothing."

Lucy groaned at her response. "That's not the point!" she said as she used one of her hands to tighten the back of her vest. "I'm a Queen. I'm supposed to look presentable to the people."

Kathleen screwed her lips, "The whole ship saw you dripping wet from the unplanned swim," she laughed lightly, "I don't think they care if their Queen's vest is tapered or not."

Lucy just let another groan. Lucy was already in her full change of clothing. She was waiting on Kathleen to finish braiding her hair. Kathleen figured if she was going to be on a ship for who knows how long, it would be better to have her hair out of her face. At the moment, she was in the process of putting it on the side of her shoulder. Lucy had thought the same and had put her hair in a low side ponytail.

Once Kathleen had finished, she began to tie the braided piece of leather around the middle of her hair as Edmund called out. "Ready Lu? Kathleen?"

Lucy left out a heavy sighed and turned to Kathleen who said that she'll be right behind her. While Lucy stomped out of the room and made her way down the stairs, Kathleen slowly walked out behind her, she could hear Caspian teasing Lucy, earning a smack on the shoulder. The boys laughed.

"Where's Kathleen?" Edmund asked, once his laughter died down.

"Right here," Kathleen called. She stood on top of the steps, finishing the tie on her hair. Once she was satisfied, she walked down the steps, "Sorry." she said sheepishly, "I don't trust my self to multi-task." Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she felt the ship rock and lost her footing. The front of her newly borrowed boots hit the end of the last step, causing her to stumble slightly. She held on the edge of the railing and straightened herself up, wiping the palm of her hands on her pants as she regained her footing.

"First time on a ship, I take it?" Caspian asked.

Kathleen sunk her neck in her shoulders, "Unfortunately."

Caspian laughed again and took the lead to the door between the stairs as the rest followed behind him. "Come on, you'll get used to it," he said in a chuckle.

Kathleen turned away to try to hide her embarrassment but instead found herself looking towards Edmund, who had his mouth ever so slightly agape. She pressed her lips together in an attempt not to smile. She felt that Edmund looking at her before she was looking at him, almost positive that they were both sharing a memory involving a bowl of soup and a soaked shirt. She will never live it down.

Caspian had led them into a room that seemed to be slightly grander than the room where Lucy and Kathleen were once in. The first thing Kathleen had noticed were the paintings on the walls in the room. They didn't cover every inch of the room, but it did take a good portion of one wall in particular. Kathleen stood right in front of the doors, standing in awe once again. Edmund squeezed right behind her, closing the door behind them. She could hear Lucy whisper at the golden relief image of a lion and watched as she petted it softly.

Kathleen had managed to move her legs to the side with Lucy and admired the craftsmanship. She then took notice of the painted images behind Caspian, walking carefully closer, not entirely trusting paintings at that second. The painting was of four people, assuming some type of royals, riding horseback in a yellow forest. Each figure had a crown placed on top of their heads. One figure was on a bigger scale than the others. He had blonde hair with a golden crown, and in a frame on his own. He seemed to be a small distanced away from the other three that were trailing behind him. One was a man with dark hair and a silver crown, as the other two were women, with features a little harder to describe. Kathleen could feel a presence walking on the side of her as she stared at the artwork.

Edmund had come to see the painting, of what he knew was a small chapter of the story of his siblings and himself. The light from the large windows behind him had cast a shadow on the side of his face that Kathleen was standing next to, making Edmund look as though a painful memory had taken up his mind. He had turned quickly away from it, causing Kathleen to quickly look to the painting once again. She could hear Lucy's voice of happiness upon seeing something that belonged to her older sister. It had given the older girl anxious thoughts. Apparently, it was Lucy's sister's bow and arrows, but there was more than that.

"My healing cordial! And dagger." Lucy said as she walked towards Caspian. Kathleen turned to see the current King presenting the Valiant Queen a wooden box with the interior of blue silk. The contents were just as Lucy said. On one side was a cordial placed inside a leather pouch and belt, while on the other side was a dagger in its sheath. The dagger is what caught Kathleen's attention.

In the times she had heard the Pevensie describe Narnia, she had never heard of an instance where Lucy, a younger child then, would require a dagger.

She saw Lucy grab for it but then stopped herself in front of Caspian. "Oh. May I?" she asked.

Caspian gestured the box towards Lucy with one hand, "Of course," he said with a smile, "It's yours." Kathleen tried to get more of a view by standing on her toes, in a pointe, as Lucy handled her weapons. She stopped trying to see when she heard Edmund speak up.

"Peter's sword."

Kathleen dropped back on her feet. A sword? Why on Earth would the eldest Pevensie need a sword? When needing to retrieve something from Eustace's room in the Scrubb house, Kathleen would sometimes eavesdrop to listen to Edmund and Lucy talk about the wonderful place. In those moments, she would hear them speak of their older siblings. The ones who would write to them regularly. Those days, Kathleen would get a pang of jealousy. It would be too hard to hear sometimes, but she would make herself believe that her own brother was receiving the letters that her mother and herself were sending. Kathleen would pretend that he knew everything that she had written, including her listening to the amazing and beautiful world of Narnia.

The young Lewis child would sit at the end of the doorway of Lucy's room, just to the point where she knew she couldn't cast a shadow, but far enough where whispers could still be heard. There were times when listening to Lucy and Edmund talk about Peter and Susan would make her want nothing more than to cry, remembering that her brother wasn't there with her. She would almost want to end those sessions with Eustace early, though she could never bring herself to do so.

Caspian walked to the cabinet next to the door they came through just moments ago. Kathleen took his place next to Lucy as she saw the young girl put the belt around her waist. Kathleen wondered if Lucy put the belt that high to give her the tapered look she wanted. She turned to quietly watch the exchange between Caspian and Edmund.

If she hadn't known any better, she would say that all of Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian were part of the same family. Not only had they had slightly similar features, such as their hair and complexation, but they also may have been related in the way they interact with each other. Bantering, yet still knowing how to make each other laugh. Kathleen's thoughts began to shift to her brother again. She wondered if he would enjoy such a place. Often, when Jacob was still at home, Kathleen would read to her older brother, and he would actually listen, but only to ask about the outrageous laws and rules in order for a fantasy novel to stay consistent. Most times she would tell him to bugger off because she would try to read on to see what would happen next in the story, and at those times he would press on because that's what siblings do.

"Here," Caspian said while holding the sheath of the sword to Edmund, "Hold it if you wish."

"No, no," Edmund opposed, "It's yours." He looked at the sword again then to Caspian. "Peter gave it to you."

Kathleen watched Caspian take a step backward to the cabinet that was next to Lucy and herself. He opened it with his free hand and tossed an object to a surprised Edmund while saying, "I did save this for you, though."

In Edmunds' hand, was a torch. Having seen him shine it in his face made it clear that it worked, making Kathleen give out a small giggle as Edmund said thanks. She saw Lucy still struggling with the belt then turned to Edmund again. He put the torch facing up and placed it between his own belt and his body. Kathleen pondered at the window and thought about the time gap that was from Lucy and Edmund's second visit to now. Lucy had said that the first time gap was over three thousand years in Narnia while they only experienced one, but now it was over a year in their world, and three in the Narnian world. She could just hear her brother in the back of her mind question the lack of consistency in time gaps.

She hummed to herself in thought, which turned to be louder than she intended because Caspian reminded everyone of their first-time Narnia visitor that was in the room. "So, Kathleen, do the clothes fit you all right?"

Being taken away from her timely thoughts, Kathleen inhaled sharply. "Yes, they do, actually." She motioned to her trousers, "I would like to thank the one who let me borrow them."

"I would lead you to the sailor the moment I get a chance." The older man said while putting his sheath on his belt.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked the other girl in the room.

Kathleen hadn't noticed her mouth scrunch up when Caspian turned away. She didn't know how to act around him, or any other Narnian. She read about these kinds of people in books, but this was different. These people were real and were right in front of her. Just because one character in a book acted one way, doesn't mean someone with the same name will act the same. She had to watch the Narnians from a distance, see what was appropriate and what wasn't.

On goes the mask.

That wasn't the only thing on her mind. She was still perplexed by the fact that in technicality, Lucy and Edmund as older than a fraction of the shipmates on the Dawn Treader. She knew she couldn't really voice her curiosity for fear of seeing Edmund or Lucy upset. Though, not very good at thinking of a different topic than the one in her head, Kathleen directed her focus on the painting that intrigued her earlier.

"Oh," she said in a pitch, "I was just thinking of the paintings." She motioned to the one behind Lucy and herself. Saying it out loud, she thought again of the painting with four figures. One of the men had dark hair, much like the sixteen-year-old in the room.

Lucy turned to the painting and smiled, "Yes, I remember this day."

Kathleen tensed her shoulders, "So, it is you. And your siblings."

"Yes," Edmund said as he walked to sister, "This is the day we first went back."

Silence. Kathleen's curiosity would sometimes be the doom of her. She would just have a need to know something, but not always for the art of knowing, but to get the facts. For the want of getting the fullest of information. That was one of the reasons she became a tutor. Hoping not only to help others but maybe to see if there was another person, a child even, who shares the same want as she did. That is also why reading is a pleasure for her. A world with different possibilities must have someone who thinks or acts like her. Right?

Kathleen saw how the two siblings Pevensie's were reacting to a painting of a memory, she thought of a way to go around the possible negative memory.

"If you didn't go back that first time," she said carefully, "is it possible you wouldn't have met Caspian?"

The two siblings turned to her then to each other. Lucy gave a sad smile as Edmund spoke up, "In a way, I suppose you're right."

Kathleen turned to Caspian, hoping to find a smile in his face formed by the detour of the first question. To her relief, he was. Looking back at the two siblings, Kathleen let out a breath saying, "Silver lining," At the same time there was a knock a the door.

Caspian didn't hesitate in letting whoever was at the door, in. It was a man. Tall and built with a bald head. He wore a vest similar to Lucy's and herself, but with a shall-coat over his uniform. There was no smile as he entered, but his domineer was not intimidating. It told of cleverness and shared a wise soul. An aura of respect surrounded him. Kathleen guessed who he was before Caspian introduced him.

"Ah, yes." Caspian walked to the older man. "Edmund, Lucy. Kathleen. This is Drinian. He's is the Captian upon the Dawn Treader."

Drinian simply nodded. "Your Majesty, I would think that our newest arrivals would like a tour of the ship."

Caspian smiled and put his hand on Drinian's shoulder. "Great minds think alike, my friend." He turned to the children. "Come, there is much to discuss."

The children followed Caspian as Drinian trailed behind. The King had led them to the decks of the ship, as well as the ports and quarters. The sailors slept next to the port, which was where the sailors rowed the ship to keep it in the right direction. The sleeping quarters were told by the many hammocks lined between the pillars. Some of the men, which Kathleen assumed sailed at night, were fast asleep, making the children keep their distance. Mumbling came from one of the swaying hammocks. A faun was making his way with a tray in hand. The mumbling was becoming clearer.

"Mothe... m... mother?"

It was Eustace, without a doubt. He had begun to toss and turn. The shock of current events may have worn off, but now a new challenge arises. Seasickness.

"Mother?" They could hear Eustace ask. Lucy had made her way towards her cousin.

Kathleen could hear the conversation between them, as well as see Lucy drop a few droplets from her cordial into Eustace's mouth.

Kathleen shook her head, "Poor boy."

"He'll get over it, eventually," Edmund said in a grimace, probably thinking of the dreadful moment the healing cordial would take full effect. He turned to Kathleen, "How come you're not sick?"

She continued to look at the delirious boy. "I could ask you two the same question. Have you been on a ship like this before?"

He watched Lucy make her way towards them, "Something like that. It's complicated. But I can honestly say that a ship like this is somewhat comforting."

So she should have guessed...

Caspian led them up to the map room above deck. He and Drinian cleared a table and unrolled a black and white map of Narnia. The outlines were simple, yet that was the only simple thing about it. The mountain ranges were made in a soft brown color and showed detailed by shadowing and use of various sizes. The landmarks were in a beautiful font while the cities were drawn in, stacked on top of each other, making it seem as though they were on the foothill of the mountains. As for the ocean, other than the drawings of an isolated mermaid and sea monster, it was wide and blank. Islands were placed next to the mainland, but nothing more. About two third's of the map was just the plain ocean.

Kathleen's eyes were glued on the map as the others spoke.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally," Caspian said as he pointed to the Northern land on the map. He moved his hand to the middle-West side of the map. "Then we defeated the Calormen armies in the Great Desert." He looked at the Pevensie children. "There's peace all across Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund said in surprise.

"In just three years." Caspian leaned back to stand up straight.

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy asked as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"No," Caspian said in a chuckle. "Not one to compare with your sister."

Kathleen stood between Lucy and Drinian. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at Lucy's comment, but she didn't dare to look up. That is a question to ask about later.

"Hang on," Edmund began, changing the subject to a much more interesting notion, "So if there are no wars to fight, and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?" He looked up to Caspian, hoping he would have the answer.

He didn't. "That's a good question." Caspian, in turn, looked to the map. "I've been asking myself the same thing."

Kathleen scrunched her face in confusion as more questions filled her mind. In a land full of talking animals and what seems to be a kind King, how can there be trouble, much less wars? The Pevensie's had spoken so highly of Narnia. Even Eustace, who complained about his cousins talking about the said magical land, never complained about the land itself, just the repetitive stories. So why would there be such violence in a picturesque world?

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked, trying to see the ship's path on the map.

"Before I took the throne back from my uncle," Caspian said, "he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters," He took a step back from the table and turned to the wall behind him, revealing a board with seven drawings of seven different men. "The seven Lords of Telmar." The seven men were various of ages. The youngest looking early thirties, the eldest late sixties.

Edmund walked around the table to get a closer look.

Caspian continued. "They fled to the Lone Islands." He briefly pointed out the marking of the map that said so. "No one's heard from them since."

Kathleen quickly calculated in her head. Caspian had said that once the Pevensie's had left, he worked to bring peace throughout all of Narnia. That had been three years ago. Yet he also said the seven Lords of Telmar fled before he took the throne back from his uncle, which Kathleen had made a mental note to ask when that had happened. If Caspian took the throne back after the Pevensie's had left, that means those seven men might have had been missing for over three years. If no one has heard anything thing now, it's possible that no one will ever hear from them later. The thought made Kathleen's stomach drop, or it could be the seasickness finally getting to her.

Edmund stared at the drawings, "So you think something has happened to them?"

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." The determinedness of his voice echoed in the cabin. The voice that no one would dare question. If he was determined to find his people, then Kathleen will want to do everything she can to help. They were all on the same ship anyway. Though the idea of trying to find people who have been missing for possibly three years or more, and not finding them, made her stomach drop even more.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked, brushing her hand against the most empty part of the map.

"Uncharted waters," Drinian said coyly. "Things you can barely imagine." Kathleen raised her eyebrows at his words. "Tales of sea serpents and worse."

Kathleen finally looked up to the others. "Sea serpents?" She at Caspian then Drinian, "And Giants? They're all real?"

"Giants, yes," Edmund said, calling attention. "But sea serpents?" He said in a chuckle when looking back to the older man in the cabin, who didn't say anything. Edmunds dropped his smile that came with the chuckle.

Caspian smirked, "All right, Captain," he grabbed an apple then took a bite after his words. "That's enough of your tall tales."

Kathleen laughed through her nose, then coughed once. Twice.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

The older girl cleared her throat, trying to suppress another cough, "Yeah," she straightened her back, "I think the sea is finally getting to me." She chuckles and noticed the concerned looks, "I'll be fine."

Though she knew that the truth would make the others worry about her, she'd rather lie about her than ignore the reason why Caspian is sailing. And still, she wanted to know more.

She cleared her throat again before Lucy could say anything, possibly to insist to her to take the healing cordial. Kathleen thought the feeling was not formed by the sea, but of the thoughts of the seven men.

Thinking that maybe she could be wrong, she asked Caspian who long has he been King. The answer is what she feared.

"About three years now."

She could feel nausea build in her throat and up to her head. Just what she thought. Caspian still had hope that after all this time. That those men were still alive, or else he wouldn't be searching for them, right? In the moments she has meet Caspian, he has been nothing but kind and considerate. These people were his father's friends and people that he ruled. He was right in saying it was his duty to find them, but not as a King, as a son. Kathleen knew that if it was her father's friends, or her mothers, or her brothers, she would want them to be found. But she was an outsider in a magical world. Yet she still wanted to help. She will help. But first, she will have to deal with the horrible feeling in her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your interest in Kathleen's adventure into Narnia. This Chapter was uploaded a little later than planned but here it is none-the-less. Don't be afraid to leave a comment or thoughts. All are welcome.
> 
> That being said, enjoy, and welcome aboard to the Dawn Treader!

"Swordfight? You want to learn how to sword fight?" Edmund's voice was easily said to be in a surprised tone. Kathleen could swear that she heard him hold back a chuckle as he said so.

"Well," Kathleen began, "this world is everything I had thought it was, and more. I-I think I should be somewhat prepared at whatever it decides to throw at me. You two have swords." She pointed at Edmund then Caspian. She dropped her arm and gestured toward Lucy. "You have a dagger." She pointed her thumb to the door behind them and looked at Caspian again. "This ship has an armory, and you can't deny it. You and Drinian showed it to us on our tour."

She heard Lucy speak up, leaning in cautiously, "I don't know Kathleen. Caspian did say that there's peace in Narnia now. And if anything were to happen, we would be right there to protect you." She had walked up to the older girl's side, trying to hide her dagger from view.

"She's right," Edmund added, "We would all be there at a moment's notice."

Kathleen sighed, wondering if he would say the same if it was Eustace who asked to learn how to fight. Then again, she never heard or seen of an instance where he would have to put his fists up. He was a pacifist.

"But, how realistic could that be?" She countered, picking her words slowly and carefully. "You would have to protect yourselves while also having to worry about me." She took a quick begging glance at Caspian who looked away just as fast. She felt her shoulders drop and looked at the wooden floor. She would not push it any further, having it be three against one.

"She is not wrong," said the King, causing Kathleen to snap her head back up, "Anything is possible, and if we become detained for," he paused," whatever reason, I think it would be wise for you to be able to defend yourself."

"Really?" Kathleen said excitedly, taking a step towards Caspian, though she immediately regretting it. She lost her footing as she felt the ship rock. She held on to a rope nearby from where they were standing, closed her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"As soon as you stop wobbling more than the ship," Caspian said in a laugh.

Kathleen tried to smile but she had felt sicker on the deck of the ship than she did inside the cabins. She was starting to think it was more than just the thought of the missing seven Lords. Lucy had offered her cordial, saying that she looked a bit pale, but Kathleen denied. Now, feeling the hovering presence of the three royals, she started to think that she should have gotten a drop after all.

She took a deep breath. "I don't suppose that offer of your magic potion is still available?" She asked sheepishly.

She could hear Lucy smile, "Of course." Lucy had taken off her belt with the cordial on it before leaving the map room, saying that it would be better kept in there. The young girl turned to her brother and friend, "I would only be a moment," then she walked into the door from which they had come from, leaving Kathleen with the boys. 

"As will I." Caspian nodded and walked to the door behind him. The Armory.

Kathleen tightened her grip around the rope. Her eyes widen as she stared blankly at the main deck. She never had a conversation alone with the boy next to her. Only a quick "hello," or "good evening." She would look at him from afar, just small glances here and there when no one is looking. Some days she saw him as she waited for Eustace to get his supplies ready. He would be helping Lucy in the kitchen and the moment she thought he would turn towards them, she would dart her eyes to her study sheets. Sometimes he would ask her if she needed help to get home, seeing that her sessions with his cousin would run late. She always refused. In most cases, she would be out of the house before anyone could say anything and think that no one but Eustace and his mother would notice her leave.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Edmund always noticed. Though they didn't converse much, he saw kindness and strength in her. Although, anyone who mentored Eustace would have to be. He would sometimes feel sorry for her, though. The thought of voluntarily helping that child was a complete mystery to him. He could understand why she would want to walk back home alone. Maybe it was calming after the session for her, yet he still thought it would be better for her to have company at night.

Hearing that she wanted to learn how to fight with a sword was like a punch in the gut for him. If Caspian was right, Narnia is in a state of peace, unlike their world back home. He could see the discomfort whenever the war was mentioned. Whether through the radio broadcast that Uncle Harold listened to or through the newspaper he reads, Edmund could see the slight shift in tension in her shoulders, as if she was holding her breath. She probably knew the ins-and-outs of their town like the back of her hand, just in case of any emergencies, in which Edmund couldn't judge as he does the same. His thought was that she knew next to nothing about this world. To him, she was a total outsider in Narnia, much like how he was when he first came. He didn't have the proper first encounter as everyone else did. If he could help her feel at ease in this world, reassure her that it is nothing like home, then maybe he could help her feel safe. At least with Eustace, he knew that he was aware of some of the ways this would work. With Kathleen, well, he wasn't aware of how much she already knew.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edmund said, looking at her carefully.

She didn't turn to him. "Yes." She was trying to keep her voice strong, though he didn't know if it was from her seasickness, or of the realization that she would actually be learning to defend herself with a weapon.

Unknowing to his knowledge, it was neither. Edmund had always made Kathleen nervous.

"Because," he took a step closer. She turned her head slightly, making sure to not see his gaze. He sighed at himself, not really knowing how to continue. "It's completely different when you go out there. It's nothing like back in our world. And yes, while Narnia can be...," he tried to look for a word.

"Unpredictable?" Edmund nodded. She took a second, gathering thoughts of her own. "I understand that." She began. "But I also understand that it's better to be prepared than anything." She could feel him wanting to interrupt. She didn't let him. "In a way, it's very well like my rehearsals. I know every inch of the studio, I practice every move, and I have perfected every stance. I know what to do and where to, but in performances, well that's a different story. The first performance is the worst because you don't know how your audience will react, which is, I guess how I relate it's going to be in a fight. I may know what I will do, but I don't know what my opponent will do, just like my audience." She let out a cough and shook her head. "Ugh, didn't- don't most historians compare a sword fight to a dance anyway?" She let out a fake laugh tighten her grip once more, not noticing her knuckles getting white. She felt her nausea grow, but she tried her best to hide it from Edmund by looking at his dark as night hair. She didn't know who long she could keep it up.

Before he could answer her question, Caspian had returned from the armory with a second sword in hand. He had place Peter's sword in his sheath while he was back in the cabin. It was still on him now, his hand steady on the hilt.

The two teenagers looked away from each other. Edmund faced Caspian's newest weapon while Kathleen looked at the wooden floor once again. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Did I miss anything?" Caspian asked. Kathleen thought she heard a mischievous hint at the end of the question, though she dismissed it as soon as the thought came up.

"No. Nothing," Edmund said as Kathleen shook her head. She stopped as she felt her brain rock in her skull.

Where was Lucy with her cordial?

She turned to them, not entirely looking at their faces. "So," she gulped, "about that sword fighting..." She was still excited, though she felt slightly sicker than before. She knew that the boys heard it. She could see Edmund turn between Caspain and herself from the corner of her eye. She ignored the nausea and stood straighter. She didn't notice herself slightly swaying.

Caspian smiled. "I thought we would start with a demonstration first. Maybe wait on your turn until Lucy comes back with the cordial." He handed the extra sword to Edmund, who hesitated. He took a quick look at Kathleen before taking it. Once the sword was in his hand, his demeanor had changed. He held the weapon, lightly bouncing it in his hand, most likely checking the weight of it. He stared at it, examining it. Trying to make sure he gathered every detail of the blade. He looked at the handle, then the blade itself. He was certainly admiring it. There was a smirk that was showing as he held the sword in front of him.

"Follow me," Caspian said, smiling at his friend. "We will have more room on the main deck."

Kathleen and Edmund followed behind him, though Kathleen did trail a little more behind. Caspian had politely asked the crewmen to move aside from a small area, as they were about to have a demonstration. The men complied with no question.

They situated themselves next to several large barrels that were holding in supplies. Kathleen leaned against it, knowing that if she sat, her seasickness would become worse.

The demonstration started by debating if whether or not they should wait for Lucy or not. Kathleen was able to get into the royal's head by saying that if it was a real fight, the enemy would have already taken the chance at the boys, with them just standing around and all. The boys raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged and smiled, "Or so I've read,".

Edmund nodded his head and smiled while agreeing with her. Caspian began the lesson by showing her the different defense stances. She wasn't surprised how much of it really did compare to ballet. The skills and abilities he explained that were needed for a swordsman were the same that were needed for a dancer.

Lucy had come back from her search. She had lost her vest and was holding something small close to her chest. Kathleen was sure it was the cordial, and as Lucy got closer, she noticed her looking around at the sailors. When she turned to Kathleen, she saw the questioning gaze. She looked at her hand that held the potion. She stepped in front of Kathleen, blocking Kathleen from the others.

"I only use this sparingly. Almost twenty years since I had it and it's still more than half-way full." Lucy said, looking at the bottle.  
Kathleen felt guilty now. Surely she must have used this potion in life and death situations. Though while Kathleen still had trouble with the dark concept, she still couldn't help but feel the sinking pit from inside her. Having this healing potion being wasted on her felt like a type of crime.

"Oh," Kathleen stared at the bottle, "Then we don't have to. I'm sure what I have will go away." She spoke rather quickly.

"Nonsense," Lucy said firmly. "You're turning paler by the minute. And Caspian is right, you're rocking more than the ship is."

Kathleen wanted to tell her that he had actually used the word "wobbling" but she didn't have the energy to do so.

Lucy furrowed her eyes, "Please just sit, and you'll feel better."

Kathleen swallowed a lump. She was feeling worse by the minute, though she wouldn't say anything because she didn't want the others to worry. Right now, Edmund could see her gripping the side of the barrel, much like she was with the rope.

Kathleen let out a shaky breath and sat down. She tilted her head back slightly as Lucy unscrewed the bottle. Very steadily, she let one droplet, and one droplet only into Kathleen's mouth. Kathleen swallowed the drop and looked forward.

"It will take a minute to take the full effect," Lucy said as she quickly screwed the top onto her cordial. She held it close to her chest and looked at Kathleen. She smiled. "You're already looking better."

The Lewis girl tilted her head in one way. She had already started to feel better. She could feel the whole process happening slowly. She could feel her stomach untying itself. Her head was becoming steady once again. She looked at her hands and felt her body staying in place. She had stopped swaying.

Once Lucy had concealed the cordial, she stepped out of Kathleen's view.

"Are you feeling better?" Caspian asked.

Kathleen nodded, still looking at her hands and grateful for not feeling her skull being knocked around. "Much." She turned to Lucy. "Thank you. And I promise if I get injured, I'll heal the old fashioned way."

"Let's hope that there'll not be a 'next time.'" Lucy said warily.

The older girl gave her a convincing smile and nodded, "Of course."

The two ladies smile at each other, but it was brought with wide eyes at a certain comment that came from a dark-haired King.

"Well, now you don't look like a walking corpse."

The young man quickly covered his mouth as soon as the word left his mouth.

"Ed!" The other two royals yelled.

Poor Edmund looked like he was going to die then and there. He quickly put down his sword and took three wide strides to the girls. His eyes were pleading for mercy. "I am so sorry, Kathleen! Truly I am." He said that last bit to his sister.

Kathleen didn't move for a second. At first, it seemed like he was terrified of what Lucy had in store for him for his smart remark. The second was because he had just reminded herself of someone. She sniffed once, and then, she laughed.

Now instead of shocked, the royals looked confused. Caspian was looking at Lucy who was looking at her cordial. Edmund was dumbstruck at the laughing girl. Some of the nearby sailors were curious at the commotion. No one knew how to react. The ballerina was now hunched over, trying to gain control of her laughing.

"I'm- I'm sorry. Ahaha. It's just, uh- you just sounded exactly like my brother. Ahahaha!" Kathleen slowly began to straighten her back. "That's was the word for word of what- uh haha- of he said to our mother once. Different situation, but, uh, didn't exactly end well for him." Her laughter had died down and when she looked up, she saw that no one has moved. Sitting upright once more, she saw smiles crept on the royals' faces. Even some of the sailors were laughing now. Kathleen was still smiling. The older girl couldn't help it.

As the laughter had died down, Kathleen noticed that Edmund was still in front of her. He was staring at her with a wondrous smile, making her's drop. She also noticed that she was an inch closer to him than she was before. Not much for the others to see, but she noticed.

"I really am sorry." He said, not looking away.

Kathleen wanted to turn her head so badly but forced herself to stay. "It's forgiven." She cleared her throat. "Gave a really good laugh."

Edmund nodded and turned back to where he had put down his sword.

Kathleen had started to feel warm on her face and could also feel a bubble forming inside her, but it wasn't from the laughter. Almost like a surge of energy. Enough to make her say something clever to Edmund like, "And I didn't look like a walking corpse!" Or the exact opposite like, "I think I pulled a walking corpse look pretty well if I do say so myself." She didn't know which one would be better to say or what that feeling was. The longer she tried to figure it out, the farther the bubble felt.

The bubble wasn't there to feel clever though. She could sense that much. Was it intellectual? Joy? No, it was something better than joy, at least in her opinion. Just when the bubble seemed to be within reach, it popped. The feeling was gone and all that was left was the aftermath of her laughter. Whatever she wanted to say had lost all reason to say so. But right now, it didn't matter. Something told her it will come back. And she'll be looking for it when that time comes, but now, she was ready to learn.

The potion had clearly worked, but trusting Caspian's judgment, she sat back and finished watching the demonstration. Though said demonstration turned to be a play fight between Edmund and Caspian.

It started when Caspian was explaining to Kathleen, again, the different skills that will be useful in a fight. Strength, flexibility, and speed. He also mentioned how the swordsmen, or swordswomen, should be to keep their bodies in harmony with their sword. They need to be able to keep their form precise, fluid, and reactive.

This last lesson called an idea to form in Edmund's head. She could see it forming in his eyes.

"For example," Edmund stated, "if you were to attack like this." And just like that, he lunged his sword to Caspian, who blocked it with ease. "You would need to be able to react like so."

Caspian huffed then turned to Kathleen. The same mischievous look on his face made Kathleen think that once again, the possibility of Edmund and Caspian being related.

"Yes," said Caspian with a pause, "because if your enemy were planning to attack you in return," at the end of the syllable, he lunged toward Edmund who, with the same effortless motion, blocked the blow. Caspian smiled, "You would be able to see it coming."

"Without actually seeing it." Edmund ended. For a second, nothing happened, but then at the same time, they lunged towards each other. And then, the fight began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for contiuning to read Pure Intentions. I edited this late at night so sorry for any typos I may have missed. Here we have our heroes in what I like to call "Eustace being Eustace". Enjoy! :)

Lucy had left the second Edmund lunged first. She returned later empty-handed as the boys continued their little duel. Some of the sailors had stopped working to watch the unexpected match.

Kathleen had stood where she was as she watched the boys. Even with some sailors in front of her, there was still a window view of Edmund and Caspian battling each other. Some of the swings had made the Lewis girl gasp, slightly fearing for the close calls.

Lucy had sat on the barrel next to Kathleen. She seemed to be a train of thought. When she saw her brother swinging her sword at Caspian, she didn't even flinch. She just rolled her eyes. Even now seeing both of them fully swinging their blades at each other, she had no worrisome reaction. Almost like she had seen it before or at least expected it.

Kathleen had a hard time remembering that it probably wasn't the first time that Edmund had swung a sword. When she saw him hold the one that Caspian had let him use, it almost looked like it was part of him. That his hand and sword somehow merged into one being.

Seeing him use the sword was mesmerizing. She noticed how during most of the fight, Edmund had used one hand while Caspian used both until the end of it. The more she thought about it, the more she remembered she wasn't alone on the ship. That she wasn't the only one watching the fight play on. She remembered that his younger sister was right next to her. The feeling of embarrassment washed all over her again from the invisible admiration for Edmund's skill.

Seeing Lucy being unnerved did send a small bit of relief to Kathleen, though. If Lucy wasn't concerned, then neither would she. Funny enough, that thought quickly left her mind as she jumped when hearing the two swords clang and slide with each other. The anxiousness had shown itself once again.

The fight was called when both boys had their swords at each throat, which of course made Kathleen gasped at the last second. She relaxed when the boys moved the swords away from each other, she clapped along with the rest of the crew. A better way to end a match than any.

Drinain had called his men to go back to work, and they did so without question. The men aboard had scattered along the deck, each returning to their specialized work. Caspian was given back the sword to put away in the armory as Edmund walked to the girls. One of the sailors he was passing by had offered him a cup of water, which he thanked him for. He then took a sip of water as he leaned against the barrel that was between his sister and Kathleen.

Kathleen had wanted to say to Edmund how it was an interesting lesson. She waited for the same bubble from before to appear when she looked at him, but nothing came up. She stopped staring when she saw Lucy raised an eyebrow at her brother, to which he responded by taking another sip of water. The younger girl huffed through her nose and smiled, but just as it went on Lucy's lips, it faded just as fast.

"Edmund," she said in thought, "do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world, we'll just," she paused, "tip off the edge?" She said the last part of the sentence in a laugh, knowing how ridiculous it sounded out loud.

Kathleen had crossed her arms and was taking in the sight of the ship yet again, but hearing Lucy's comment had made her look straight past the boy and to Lucy.

"Don't worry Lu," Edmund said confidently, "we're a long way from there."

Kathleen snapped her head to Edmund, then to Lucy. "Wait," she laughed, "You don't mean to say that they think their world is flat?" She ended in the same manner that Lucy did.

Lucy's lips tugged to one side of her mouth and shrugged. Edmund turned to her as she leaned back. "But it is."

Kathleen was only able to give them a flabbergasted look as a voice reached from in front of them. "I see you're still talking nonsense, the three of you." It was from a boy who was dusting off the debris from his pants. He had let the wooden opening drop to the floor with a loud clang and walked to the side where Kathleen was leaning on. It was Eustace, and he was wide awake.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked sincerely.

"Yes, no thanks to you," Eustace bit at her. Kathleen restrained herself from rolling her eyes at him. It was Lucy's potion that healed him, but knowing him, he probably thought it was a dream. That he got better all by himself. He probably thought that he was still dreaming. Eustace went on. "It's lucky that have an iron constitution."

Kathleen held back a sigh as a voice came from behind Lucy. It was from the talking mouse that was trying to "excel that water" from Eustace's lungs. She hadn't seen him around the ship, though that may have to do this his size. What was his name? Reepicheep is what she believed Lucy had called him.

"As effervescent as ever, I see." The mouse said as he was climbing up a handle of ropes. He held on to one of the many that were hanging on the side of the ship. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them," Eustace spat. "Simply leading with the shock of things." Kathleen knew he was saying that for his own benefit. "Mother and Kathleen had said that I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

Edmund had choked on the water that he was drinking. On instinct, Kathleen reached out her hand to make sure he was okay, but then quickly retreated it before anyone can see.

"I don't think he has 'a cute' anything," Reepicheep said, making Kathleen want to chuckle.

Eustace pointed at the mouse accusingly, "I have you know as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul." He walked by the others in a fit of anger. "Have you all arrested for kidnapping." He looked straight at the Pevensies and Reepicheep as he said it.

"Eustace, you can't be serious?" Kathleen asked, bouncing her hip off from the side of the ship.

"Well, what else do you call this?" He said, getting riled up.

Before she could answer, Caspian had shown up. "Kidnapping, is that what you said?" All of Eustace's anger was gone, now replaced with hesitation. "That's funny. I thought we saved your life."

Kathleen crossed her arms as Eustace continued, "You held me against my will!" Reepicheep laughed as Kathleen wiped her one hand on the side of her shirt.

"Did I?" Caspian challenged. It looked like he was having fun seeing the younger boy rant off.

Eustace went on. "In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a, it's a zoo down there!"

Kathleen shook her head softly.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked Lucy, but Edmund answered for her. In a deadpan voice, he said that he was just "warming up" then took a sip from his water.

Kathleen didn't get a chance to defend him because the sailor from the crows' nest yelled for everyone's attention. "Land Ho!" The sailor pointed out the direction that was behind Kathleen yet in front of the boat. Caspian ran to the part of the boat where the stirring wheel was. He took his place by Drinian's side and looked over the ocean. Edmund and Lucy took off soon after, leaving Kathleen and Eustace staring off to the land that wasn't too far away.

"What's that? Is that land?" Eustace asked in a rush.

"Yes," Kathleen said gleefully, not letting her eyes leave the island, in fear that once she does, it would disappear.

"It's England, isn't it? We're back?" He said in relief.

"Not really." The older girl's smile dropped and gulped right after she said it. He may not come to terms with the idea that they are, indeed, in a different world, but that doesn't mean that she can't begin to get the idea in his head.

"What do you mean 'not really'? It's England! Or at least one of its islands," he spoke hotly.

She paused before she continued. "It's the Lone Island."

He snapped his head to his tutor, "What? There is no 'Lone Island' in England's geography." He huffed, "And my parents are paying you to teach me," he said in a mumble. She ignored it.

"You're right," she paused again, "It's not in England, but it is in Narnia."

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. When he finally stopped, he looked disgusted, "What- you -. Oh no. Not you too." He stomped away but slowed when realizing that he didn't have anywhere to go on the enclosed ship.

"How else can you explain it?" she gestured to the openness of the ocean.

He took a step towards her, "There are a lot more reasonable explanations than traveling to a magical land by picture. It's illogical." He was getting mad, but Kathleen continued with a calm voice.

"When you find the evidence, you can tell me, but right now, all we know that Caspian and the rest of the men on this ship really did save our lives."

He laughed darkly, "They kidnapped us, Lewis."She took a step back, a little hurt at the disrespect. Though he did clash heads with his tutor before, he never addressed her by her last name in such a disrespectful manner.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw that Eustace was looking at the floor of the ship, concentrating on something. He might have been regretting his words, but she knows that he will never admit it. "Listen to me." He didn't look up, but she went on. "There was no land for miles, Eustace. There was no resting place and no sight of land. We would have drowned."

He pointed viciously at the land that was just announced. "Then what do you call that, mhmm?" He said, ignoring the point of the tutor. "That look's like land to me, and once we dock, I will find a way to contact the Consul!"

When he had asked what did she call the island, she disparately wanted to ask if he was listening because she said the name of the island just a few minutes ago. Instead, she kept quiet and watched the boy fume at the situation.

She tried to bring the boy's mind into the current predicament the same way she does in her session. First, she would slowly allow the student to have a theory about the situation and give them hints on the problem as a whole. Then she would see how the student would asset the problem and go from there. She never had a student walkout on her mid-way explanation, then again, she never traveled to a different world with a student via a painting before. This will be harder for Eustace to accept than any of the problems she made him do at his home.

Kathleen was still taking all this very well. The whole world of Narnia is everything she read about in her books, though she knows that there are still many things that she will need to understand, such as the seven missing Lords are people of Narnia. That's probably why Edmund and Lucy were called back. Kathleen and Eustace were just there at the right place, at the right time. Though that idea may be the opposite of what Eustace thinks.

She wants to help in any way that she can. To fully understand and know everything about their world, and she couldn't do that by sitting on a ship at sea while Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy risk their lives. She wanted to make sure that while learning about their world, she could also help others along the way. She could not allow herself to be a liability while on an adventure for knowledge. She quickly thought back to the "lesson" and reviewed mentally what Edmund and Caspian had shown her.

She may not be positive on how the world of Narnia worked, or how their laws were passed, or why they need for a High King and Queen, but all she knew is that they were all in the same ship, and if she wanted to help with the other's and be at their side without having Lucy, Edmund, or even Caspian worry about her, then she was going to need a sword.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kathleen told Edmund and Caspian that she wanted to be part of the landing party, they were both hesitant. She had heard them saying that the island looked inhabited, which Caspian tried to contain a quite worrisome look. Still, she used this information to her advantage, saying how they would have little to fear if that was the case, and how it would be kind for her to stretch legs, seeing how they will probably be on the ship for a while. That once leaving whatever the current situation holds on the Lone Island, they would not know how long they would be on the ship. This made Caspian agree, but Edmund was still hesitant.

Lucy had met up with them at that moment, thinking the same thing her brother was. Kathleen explained again and Lucy had agreed soon after.

Kathleen scrunched her lips, "I assume we wouldn't be alone on this trip. You wouldn't have to watch over me if we were."

Edmund looked out at the island then back to Kathleen. "Yes, but for the unlikely case, you still don't how to swordfight."

Caspian crossed his arms, "Well, that's because someone tried to show off." Edmund turned a light hue of pink that went unnoticed.

"You two already showed me some maneuvers. I'm-I'm a fast learner. And I still say it's like dancing." Kathleen didn't necessarily look at the other's when saying this. She was afraid she would lose the little insight of confidence that she had if she were to look at the expression of the royals' faces.

Caspian smiled toward Edmund, "She'll be fine, Ed. Once we dock, she won't leave our side."

Edmund looked at Caspian then Kathleen. She tried to hold his gaze, but she could feel the prickles in her neck. She gave a soft and quick smile instead, hoping he would catch it. "Okay," He said after a moment, his voice softening. "You'll dock with us, and once we're on land, please, stay close to us. Just in case."

Kathleen's eyes widen. Turning her head up, she couldn't keep her animated grin at bay. She was, however, able to keep herself from jumping up and down on the ship. What sort of homes and towers would the town of Narrowhaven have? If the town was indeed uninhabited, would there be abanded items or did the islanders take everything with them? And what about the islanders themselves? Were they Narian creatures? Humans? Both? So many questions and wonders bounced through Kathleen's head, it became harder and harder to hold herself calm. Edmund seemed to notice her excitement as a smile grew on his own lips, though he tried to hide it by brushing his thumb over his bottom lip. Kathleen would have blushed if she wasn't so excited.

"Well, if she's going then I'm going too."

Edmund dropped his smile and his shoulders, "No. Absolutely not."

Nobody heard Eustace reach behind them at the stairs. "What's says you can say yes to her, and no to me?" Eustace gestured between his tutor and himself. "Just because she reads those fictional books, doesn't mean she knows anything. I want to connect the British Consul, and go home!"

If Edmund had thought that saying no to Kathleen was hard, he was in for a whole academic debate with Eustace. Luckily, Lucy beat him to it.

"You're right Eustace." The four older people next to her stared at the youngest girl in shock. "When we dock, we have a situation to figure out. Once we are done, we'll help you find a way to connect the Consul."

Even Eustace was in surprise, though he didn't voice it. Instead, he straightened out his shirt and said, "That's more like it." He nodded and looked at the island.

"Come on, I'll help you get ready and fill you in. We leave in ten minutes." She walked away with him.

The older three watched in surprised silence as they could barely hear an equally shocked mumble coming from the young boy. "T-ten minutes?"

In the silence, Kathleen started to put the pieces together. Not looking at the boys, she thought her theory out loud, "She probably wants to keep an eye on him, too. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Or maybe to have him acknowledge the idea that they aren't in England anymore. Kathleen noticed the way that Lucy spoke to Eustace, it wasn't demanding. Neither of the Pevensies spoke with conviction, but with sometimes better. Sadly, Kathleen couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Maybe...," Edmund said as he watched his sister and cousin walk to the longboats. He looked to Caspian, "I think we should tell our cousin as little as possible. No need for him to run his mouth with panic."

Caspian nodded, "Lucy would know what to say to him." Kathleen had been looking towards the island with her arms crossed as Caspian called to her, making her straighten her back. "Come with me so can get you a weapon to defend yourself. Just in case." Kathleen noticed he added the last part hastily while looking at Edmund. She nodded and tugged the bottom of her vest, following the King.

Caspian led the way to the armory in silence. Kathleen still wasn't completely sure what kind of person Caspian was. So far, the words that came to Kathleen's mind were playful and loyal. She tried to remember the times his name was mentioned when she would eavesdrop on Edmund and Lucy. Apparently, he and Peter didn't get along at first. They had different views on how to go about a situation. Caspian was an observer, much like Kathleen. Her theory about him was that he would rather wait to get a hundred percent of the information of a situation rather than eighty percent and put the first step to effect.

Since this was the first time Kathleen had ever held a sword, Caspian had decided to begin with something light-weight. He led her to the row of swords that came in different sizes. He went on one end, the one where the smallest swords were, and worked his way up, contemplating the match for the girl. He would pass one to Kathleen and she would test the weight. In the beginning, it was so light that it could be blown right out of the hand, or so short that the only damage she would be able to do as if she was right in front of the enemy.

In the end, they had decided on a short sword. The blade was two feet long while the handle was about six inches. The handle was slightly thicker than the blade, making it sturdy in Kathleen's hand. She slowly glided the sword in the air in front of her, feeling the fluid motion through her arm. She maneuvered her way to the stances that Caspian had shown her. Her feet automatically shifted to an open fourth position. One foot slightly in front of the other with her heels line up.

"You are a dancer."

Kathleen widened her eyes, forgetting that she wasn't the only one in the room. She brought the sword to her side a turned to look at the King. "Uh- yes."

He nodded, "Yes, Edmund mentioned something of it." He looked at the sword that Kathleen was holding. "Your grip is too loose. If someone were to come to you, the blade would fly right out of your hand."

Kathleen blinked rapidly. Edmund had mentioned to Caspian about her dancing? Of course, he had mentioned her to Caspian. He had two strangers on his ship. He probably asked Edmund a little about them, to make sure they weren't complete nutters. Though, she was busy processing mentally to notice the King had picked up his sword and angle it to the girl. The glint of the weapon made her jump back, bumping into the row of swords behind her.

"You sure you want to do this?"

There was no hiding her nervousness. Edmund was right. Maybe it was more different than dancing than she was prepared to say. Having someone point a weapon at yourself brings a whole mess of nerves and worries.

Her breath got caught in her throat. She forced herself to look at Caspian's face and croaked out a yes. He was more hesitant than before. He took a step back and lowered his sword.

"Tighten your grip on the hilt, but keep your arms loose. You must become part of the sword."

Kathleen did as she was told. She used the stance he taught her earlier. While trying to perfect her feet, she almost didn't Caspian throwing his sword down at her. Almost.

She dodged right in time. Getting ready to shout at him right before he did it again. "Up!" He swung down again, and she did as she was told. She used both her hands to hold the hilt and blocked his attack. The force shocked her to her toes. She was in awe but had to quickly erase the sensation as he came down again harder this time. Again, she was able to block it. She felt the force vibrate to her shoulders. "Be forceful!" Again, he swung. And again, making it a close call. She noticed she was farther away from the row of swords and closer to the door. She tried to breathe normally, but it was difficult. The exhaustion and anxiety were coming in at once.

She didn't know if Caspian was going easy on her. Her arms were already getting tired, but she pushed herself through. At this certain blow, he had come down, aiming straight for her head, but she didn't dodge. Instead, she stood firm and positioned her blade above her head with both arms slightly bent, but firm. The force had made her go into a lunge. She could feel Caspian power down on her, but she still held it. Gathering the muscle strength she had, she used her legs to push herself up and her arms to push Caspian's sword back. Balanced.

Caspian had stumbled back, only slightly from Kathleen's force. "Good," he said with steady breathing. "That will help if anything, but you will still be at our side at all times. Just remember to stand your ground."

Kathleen nodded, jealous that she couldn't breathe a word out.

He put the sword he was using in his sheaf and then gave one to Kathleen. She was first confused about where to put the blade down, but then just rested next to the wall by the door. She didn't realize how much they had moved. While wrapping the belt around her waist, she thought of how to make sure to plant her feet if anything were going to happen on the Island.

"Is there any reason why you want to learn how to fight?" Caspian asked. His voice drifted, indicating that he was somewhere else in the armory.

"I thought I told you," she said, putting the sword in the sheaf. "I'm not entirely sure what Narnia has on its island. I want to be prepared."

"Besides that." His voice echoed. She couldn't see him but she did hear squeaks of hinges from somewhere around her. "If I may be so bold, does it have to do with Edmund? I saw the way he looked at you."

Kathleen was extremely happy that she couldn't see where Caspian was. Her face was beet red. The way that? That he looked at her? What?

"I think he's more than a little worried about what would happen to you if you got hurt. You not being from this world, that is."

Kathleen let out a breath, now understanding. She knew what he was referring to. She had always tried to be stronger than she looked, especially mentally. While being a tutor and taking ballet classes and helping out in the bakery in her free time, Kathleen didn't have time to socialize with students from her school, much less with students of her age. She would try to befriend people in her ballet class, but after denying almost all social gatherings outside of the studio due to her other commitments, the other students started to ignore her. To them, it made her seem snobby, or that she was too good for them, which was not the case. It bugged her at first, and her family noticed, which is probably why they were so close now. Jacob was probably Kathleen's only friend. When he was shipped out into the war with her father, Kathleen's demeanor changed again.

She cried the first few nights. Her mother did too, but neither of them would say so to each other. Her mum would try to be strong while Kathleen would say she was alright. They were trying so hard to support each other. They both cried when they were asked to bake a "Welcome Home" cake. Not in front of the customers of course. After the baking, Kathleen saw her mother staring at her, like was a porcelain doll. She hated it. It made her remember everything that was happening.

She couldn't talk to her students about it and definitely couldn't say anything to her mother. It stressed her out to the point where it was shown in her dancing. The instructor would compliment her emotions in her dance, yet she couldn't speak about where they were coming from to anyone. One day, when her instructor explained how to use emotions and carry them throughout a routine, a realization came to her. The stress she was holding in was building inside her. If her instructor could see this, and yet know nothing about her home life, surely that means her mother could see it as well. And, what if, at home, instead of keeping quiet, she became an anchor for her mom? Have her mother tell her anything she needs to. Be strong like her mother was trying to be. If she could take the weight from her, and then release her own during rehearsals, then everybody wins. Right?

The answer wasn't definite, but her theory was playing out well so far. Kathleen began small by taking more chores to distract herself. Then she soon took on grocery runs, buying the essentials they couldn't get from their garden. Then taking on more tutoring sessions to help pay for the bills and supplies. That's when she met Eustace and his family. Lucy and Edmund had already been staying at the Scrubb house for a long while. The first time she met them properly was actually a fond memory. Edmund had open the door and for the first ten minutes of the meeting, she thought that he was Eustace, seeing as the actual Eustace hadn't shown up yet. Apparently, he had been upstairs with his bug collection. Not the strangest thing that Kathleen had heard in that house. Kathleen was embarrassed but was happy to know that she would be in the same house as Edmund. Though soon, she began more to feel more embarrassed as the months went on.

The one chore that was the hardest to take on was the letters. At first, the postal service would bring them, but it would take her mother a while to open them. They would do it together, just in case. As the letters became less frequent, the stress had shown up again in her mother. It was on her way back from a tutoring session where Kathleen took it upon herself to make a detour at City Hall to see if there were any letters sent to their address. She took on that responsibility from then on.

She never admitted to her mum that she was just as scared as she was. She would put on a smile so her mother wouldn't have to worry. She needed to help her mother and show her that she could be strong enough for both of them, or at least try to be.

Kathleen didn't realize how long she stood silent until Caspian was in front of her again, carrying a different weapon in each hand. A crossbow and a sword. Kathleen didn't jump at the sight this time. "It's not too late to change your mind," Caspian said, mistaking her silence as hesitation for the idea of a fight.

She looked up at him, "You're right," she let out a breath, "that is bold." She stood straighter, taking in her posture that she had done in the mirror many times before. "I want to do this, for me more than anyone."

"Well then," Caspian smiled, "Welcome to the Dawn Treader, sailor."

She smiled back at him. Sailor. She could get used to that.

They heard shouts and yells from the ship. Orders about longboats and weapons being ready.

"Are you ready?" Caspian asked as if testing the waters for his newest crewmember.

She had that small bubble in her stomach again. Not from the boat rocking, that's for sure. It was the same as she had with Edmund, but the bubble felt smaller. Should she test it? Grab it before it disappears?

She opened the door, still feeling the bubble inside her. She let the feeling warm up. "After you," then she felt the bubble grow. She then went into an open fourth position again, feet slightly in front of each other, and bowed her head, "Your Majesty."

He huffed out of laugh, "I see." He shook his head and walked past her, but not before turning back and saying, "You know, Edmund looks at you that same way you look at him." He then walked away, leaving a shocked Kathleen. Her bubble was gone, disappeared once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter came in a day early for good reason. My birthday is this weekend and due to conflicting schedules, I'm celebrating it tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Kathleen's story. If I missed any typos, don't be shy and let me know :). We are getting our next step into the story so I hope you are in for the ride. Until then, stay brillant.

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace whined as the others began to climb out of the longboat.

Kathleen grabbed the hand of the sailor that was sitting across from her. He allowed her to put weight on him as she stepped off the boat. She was a little wobbly when setting foot on solid ground again. She tried to straighten her back and tilt her chin up for balance but it didn't help much as she walked down the dock. As she reached the end of the dock, just before the mainland, she unknowingly walked at a slight angle. What surprised her was Edmund holding his arm out, steading her gently.

He held on to her shoulder before they could collide, "You okay?"

Kathleen couldn't say anything because Lucy called their attention. "Listen," they did, yet he heard nothing. "Where is everyone?"

Caspian and Lucy had reached Edmund and Kathleen by the stairs that lead to the front fort of the Lone Islands. The fort was made of yellow stone while the railing was done by chains, linked together by short pillars. The second level had the same pillars one after another, most likely a way so people won't fall into the ocean, or to the lower level on the stone. There were wagons and supplies in the sand, waiting to be used. The island was eerier in the mysterious silence.

She turned from the fort to Edmund's hand that was still on her shoulder. He was looking around as well. "Uh," He turned back to her. She pierced her lips together. A moment ago, Reepicheep called Eustace something that made him fall on the floor as he tried to get off the boat by himself. What was it again?

"Jelly legs," Kathleen said in a breath, slowly taking up a step backward to Lucy, "That's all it is." Edmund dropped his hand. He stood for a second before walking behind her and his sister.

There was almost a beauty in the Island if it weren't for the ominous feeling that Kathleen and everyone else was getting. There were no people by the docks. No horses by the wagon. No footsteps in the sand. It truly did seem that the whole Island was abandoned.

Climbing up the stairs that led to the port, Kathleen had noticed that Caspian had drowned out his crossbow. So had Reepicheep with his sword. The others had their hands by their weapons so she did the same. They walked cautiously as if waiting for something to appear from behind the fort. The whole thing made her feel anxious. She almost screamed as a bell tolled throughout the island. It echoed off the walls and down to the docks where the crew stood.

So they weren't alone.

Most of the sailors had their weapons drawn. Everyone had become more alert than before. Caspian aimed his crossbow at the high tower of the town. Kathleen felt her heart pounding in her chest as birds were fluttering away from their nest.

"Reepicheep," Caspian called, after he lowered his weapon, "stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place." The skies had begun to get darker as he walked towards to open archway to the city. "We'll head-on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

It was like Kathleen's feet were moving on their own. She didn't know what else to do. Edmund and Lucy had their sword and dagger drawn and as they went forward. Edmund was actually ahead of Caspian, as if eager to go on. Though, he must be. If the men that they were searching for were under Caspian's responsibility as King of Narnia, then isn't it Edmund and Lucy's as well?

And now there was the mysterious empty island to think of as well. The bell couldn't have gone off on its own? Maybe if the rope managing the bell snapped for some unknown reason, the bell still would not have chimed. Even if it did for some mysterious reason, and the Island had indeed become inhabitable, shouldn't word have gotten the Caspian beforehand? There was a story from America about an entire Colony's popular disappearing. To this day, theories fly but no one is sure what happened to them. Kathleen supposes if it could happen in her world, it could possibly happen in Narnia due to the tales of magic she would overhear, but even so...

Where is everyone?

The royals and two strangers walked through the streets of the town. There was no one in sight. Just like the dock, there were supplies laid out, such as hay and wheel barrels, but nothing says that they had been in use. As promised, Kathleen kept to the side of the royals. They made it up to a central plaza and yet still had not found anyone.

"Yeah, looks like nobody's in, so do you think we should head back?" Eustace asked from across the plaza, yet Kathleen had barely heard him. On one side of the plaza was a fortified building, lined with rocks and hay. Within the closest stack of hay, she had noticed and metal object. One of the many forgotten lanterns that were scattered throughout the city.

"Do you want to come here and guard... something?" Edmund called back, extremely uncomfortable with his idea. He must have only offered because he didn't think anyone was around. Kathleen wasn't so sure anymore with her latest discovery. The lantern had material inside. She picked it up and saw some type of dust that other items didn't have.

"Ah, yes," Eustace said in reassurance as he ran to Edmund. "Good idea, cousin. Very, um... logical."

Lucy had walked to Kathleen's side and said that she should be closer to herself and the others. Looking up, she noticed that her finding was a few yards further away from the others. Not wanting to go back on her word, she nodded and put the lantern down. Something didn't feel right. She couldn't smell the smoke from the lantern, but it didn't smell clean either. It smelt, damp.

She walked with Lucy to Edmund and Caspian, who were by a tall iron door. They had given each other a look before Caspian was stepping toward Eustace. He took something from his side and handed it to Eustace. This was a slight that Kathleen would have never imagined.

Eustace was holding a dagger.

It seemed like he couldn't believe it either. He just blinked at the weapon rapidly as Edmund stood by the door. Kathleen noticed that the others still had their weapons drawn out, so she followed suit and took out her own short sword, listening to Eustace's overly confident voice.

"I've got it. I've got it." He said, turned around, then quickly back at the other. "Don't worry." she said with one of his hands up, "I've got it."

Kathleen tried to make her smile not look out of pity to the younger boy. She tried to make it as if she felt safe with the boy standing "guard", even if there was nothing to guard. Hopefully. She grabbed her short sword tighter, remembering everything that Caspian had shown her. Loose arm. Fluid. Balance. Keep the sword up. Stand your ground.

While practicing, Edmund asked in an undertone if their little demonstration was enough for Kathleen to be holding a sword already. She thought about saying that another lesson or two would have made her more comfortable, but that would want to make Edmund become her personal shield. She can't let him try to defend her while he was trying to defend himself. She wouldn't forgive herself if he got hurt because of her. So instead, she matched his volume and just said yes. Caspian added the small training they had in the armory, agreeing when Kathleen said that she was a fast learner.

While Kathleen blushed lightly at the compliment, Edmund blushed for a different reason, though Kathleen wasn't sure what. He turned too quickly for her to read his face.

"Only if you're sure you trained what you could." He was holding something back, yet again, she didn't know what.

She nodded, then realized that his back was towards her. "Yes." she said, "I'm sure."

"And when we get back to the ship, you'll train properly?" Edmund's shoulders tensed as he continued rather quickly. "Not that how you learned was improper. You truly are a fast learner, it's just," he paused for a breath, "I do believe I may be wrong about this."

She nodded again, "I promise, Edmund. When we get back to the ship, I will have a proper lesson in swordplay. That is, of course, if the instructor doesn't decide to show off."

Edmund's shoulders slumped as soft chuckles echoed in the church. Maybe they weren't quite as they thought. "Okay," he said as he turned to face the others, stifling a smile. "I trust you," he was looking at Kathleen, who was too shocked to respond. "And you too Caspian. Thank you." Caspian gave his a single nod before Edmund continued the lead in the stone building.

As they walked through the door, the back of Kathleen's mind wondered by what he meant by that. He trusted her. He didn't know her very well, or at least, that was what she believed. She knew Edmund from his cousin. Eustace would talk about Edmund, but he would not use the most positive of words. And the idea of Eustace talking about her to Edmund because he wanted to was unimaginable. More so than a world inside a wardrobe. Yet, even so, she was more surprised at herself. What she said to Edmund just slipped out. She didn't think ahead if he would react or respond badly like she normally would when talking to a person. She just said it. It felt nice.

But she had to keep her thoughts slightly away from a person's choice of words, theater it was her own or others. Right now, she had to focus on her surroundings. It would help if she could actually figure out where she was.

The building they entered was exquisite in all fairness. Dusty and maybe a little spooky, but still exquisite. When entering, the first thing to be seen is what was straight ahead. Large bells that could be made as the same material as the door. There were a little more than a dozen bells hanging from the ceiling, some swaying a few yards above the ground. One almost touched the top of the building while another could be seen inside perfectly. Another hung as if someone could just stand right under it. At the sides of the room stood tall, brooding statues of kings. The necks of the statues were craning in at different levels as if they desperately want to listen to someone's secrets. There were limited windows, which means limited light, but luckily pieces of the roof were missing. Kathleen had read about this type of buildings that were in the fourth to the sixth century. They were inside a church. A dusty, spooky, exquisite church.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are," Eustace called from outside. He wasn't the only one who was ready to leave.

They walked further into the church. Edmund had lit up his torch to help with the limited light. In the center of the church, stood a wide podium with stacks of books and candles. The candle's tip was still black and there wasn't much wax buildup. At the top of the podium, was an open book with lines etched across. The open book seemed to be holding some type of list. The edge of the pages had numbers, scattering between one hundred to two hundred fifty. There was an ink pen in the crease of the book. That's when Kathleen noticed the lack of dust the book had. Chills ran up her spine.

The others had noticed the book too. Edmunds shined his torch on the book. The more she stared, the tighter her grip had gotten.

"Who are these people?" Lucy asked."Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked, not looking away from the book.

"These numbers," Kathleen pointed out, noticing how familiar they were to her family's logbook at home. She gulped, "They look like a fee."

"Slave traders," said Caspian. The Pevensies were just as horrified as the Lewis girl was.

Slave trading? In Narnia?

No one had a chance to say anything further because the bells in the church began to ring. Not just one, all the ones that were surrounding the book, one after another. People were coming out of them. Sliding down the rope with swords in their mouths and leaping into an attack. It was a trap.

The royals and Kathleen spread out, Kathleen keeping by the side of who she was closest to, which happened to be Lucy.

"Look out!" She could hear Caspian shout. Over her shoulder, she saw the King shoot his crossbow and hitting a man that was coming down from a bell. He fell with a grunt.

At first, she didn't know what to do. Her mind was in a panic. Lucy had pulled her to the back of the podium, hoping to get her away from the sight, but the man that Caspian shot was right in front of her. He laid on the ground, unmoving.

Things were moving in a blur as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Is this what it is actually like in Narnia? War after war and humans being sold off as objects? Was every day truly a risk of some kind? What about what she heard Edmund and Lucy say in England? The amazing adventures, and balls, and happy ending of Narnia. Was that all a lie? A thought came to her mind. Lucy said that her first visit to Narnia was over a thousand years in Narnia time, yet barely one for their world. Had she missed her opportunity? Had all this been for nothing?

Time resumed as she saw a silver glint coming at her. She was able to dodge it at the last moment, almost letting the sword hit Lucy. Kathleen's eyes watered. The man that went after her swung again, and again, she dodged it, this time purposely moving away from where Lucy was. The man swung again, but this time with more anger. He didn't seem to see the man that fell from the bell and tripped over him. Kathleen would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire.

The man got up. His face became red as he flared his nostrils. Short-tempered, Kathleen thought grimly. The man yelled and charged toward Kathleen. Short-tempered and easy to predict.

Seeing as it was Kathleen's first sword fight, she found it extremely lucky that he was doing something she actually knew how to defend herself. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't enough room for her to properly defend herself as she did with Caspian. Kathleen brought her sword up as the man brought his sword down. Her back was at the podium as the man pushed down even more. The perfect equation for her balance was a little harder to figure out. Her arms and legs were burning to push up while her back was being pushed downwards. Too much on one part and she could slip and meet the same faith as the man on the floor. The thought made her focus even more and began to feel herself getting away from the stand. This made the man push even harder. Her entire body was burning now. She felt her arms wanting to buckle but she pressed on. She had to think of a way to use his power against him. She grunted and held her ground. She could always just go around the situation.

She didn't hesitate. With a huff, she let the man's power overtake her own for only a split second, and within that second, Kathleen found a bell diagonal to use as a spot, then took a step to the same direction and then turned away, making the man fall forward to the podium, scattering books on the floor. The sight made the ballerina feel a rush all over her.

It didn't last very long. As the man was getting up again, a scream bounced off the walls. The fighting stopped simultaneously. Everyone was searching for the sound by the now shut door. Edmund and Lucy were first expecting to see Kathleen struggling for her life by the iron gate, but were stressed at the sight of Eustace being pressed with the dagger that Caspian had lent him to his neck. The man that was holding him was older, wearing clothes that seemed much too extravagant for the rest of the Island. The man had a sandy brown cap on his head and wore beaded necklaces above his clothes. His beard had a few grey hairs that had no use in hiding.

Poor Eustace looked as if he was about to wet his pants.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again," the man in the cap said as he walked towards the other, pulling Eustace along. "I say you should drop your weapons."

"Like a girl?!" Eustace cried.

"Now!" He pushed the knife closer to Eustace's neck.

Kathleen slowly put down her short sword, not taking her eyes off Eustace. She tried to ignore the acid taste in her throat.

"Eustace," Edmund spat, not making Eustace feel any better.

"Put them in irons." The Man in the Cap ordered.

The anxiety was coming to Kathleen again. "What?" She whispers in a rush.

The man that she fought came towards her and she instinctively took a step back. Something pressed behind her made her stand firmly in place. The bell. Her breath was quickening.

"Don't worry, little lady," said the man she fought. In one hand he held a pair of iron cuffs, while the other had the sword she was using moments ago. Her neck felt like needles, growing as he came closer. "We'll take good care of you. Just like you and your friends did to us." He yanked her forward as she let out a yelp.

"Get your hands off me!" She heard Lucy shout.

Kathleen watched Lucy struggling as her two captors were walking her forwards. In a book she read, it said that fighting back was one of the best ways to lose interest to a thief. Though the situation was much different from getting away from a pick-pocket. Still, one has to do what they have to do.

"Takes these three to the market." The Man in the Cap lazily gestured to Eustace and the girls.

Something else took over in Kathleen. It wasn't the bubble from earlier, it was a sinking feeling.

Fear.

She didn't realize she said the word out loud until the captor from behind her told her to shut up. She widened her eyes and began to resist the men pull from the iron cuffs. Another man came up from behind her and pushed her forwards, making her let out a yelp.

Edmund had turned when hearing the clangs of irons, and a scared voice that wasn't in a whisper.

The Man in the Cap switched his grip on Eustace from holding a knife to his neck to pinching his ear.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool! I am your King!" Caspian bellowed. His voice was raw and raspy with anger.

"You know," taunted the man who was holding Edmund, "I wonder who much that pretty little lady friend wil-" he didn't finish his sentence. Edmund pushed everything he had in his shoulder that the man foolishly let loose. It wasn't much though. The man held a grip on Edmund's shirt and slapped him with the back of his hand.

The two men were dragging Kathleen as the events unfolded. She gasped as the hand made contact with Edmund's face. She was grateful that the man who was holding him didn't have any rings.

"You're going to pay for that." Edmund spat as the man went behind him, wrapping one of his arms around his chest and shoulders.

"Actually..." a voice came from behind the statues. A figure walked away from a part of the church that was in the shadows and into the remaining sunset light. "Someone else is going to pay." The identity of the voice was revealed to be a man, a few years older than the one holding Eustace. He wore the same style as the Man in the Cap, but this man wore all black. No one moved in his presence. "For all of you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn in this chapter. We know what happens to Caspian and Edmund while being locked up in Narrowhaven, but we don't know what happened to Lucy and Eustace, and now Kathleen. He is what I think happened to our young heroes.

"No." Kathleen cried in a soft voice. She wasn't even sure if she said it at all. "No. No. No no no!" Each word was louder than the last.

Lucy was shouting in hysteria. "No! Edmund! Edmund!"

"Lucy!"

Everyone was struggling against their captor, except Eustace, who was too terrified to speak anymore.

"No. No no. No!" Kathleen kept pulling against the grip of the two men who were trying to hold her down.

"Kathleen!"

The captors were taking Lucy, Eustace, and Kathleen out the door they came in as they saw Edmund use his body as a means of force. The girls pulled themselves in his direction, trying to lose the grip of their enemies, but Edmund's fighting was a waste of energy. One of the men used the hilt of the sword he'd taken and hit on the side of Edmund's head, whose body stumbled for a moment then went limp in their arms.

"No! Edmund!" Lucy was sobbing now.

The men had dragged the three of them out to a different part of the city. This part was much closer to the docks and seemed to serve as a central hub. The plaza they were just in looked like it was left to rot. This side of the island looked like it had much more activity. There was a little amount of sand and footprints. There were men, much like the ones who ambushed the children in the church, going into stone buildings and coming out with someone who didn't want to be taken away. People struggling and fighting. Some beg to be spared while others were in tears, wailing.

"Be quiet!" said a man holding an older lady, "Or you will be sacrificed without trial." The women's voice turned to a whimper.

The sun had completely set now. Kathleen was still pushing against the ones from the church. Her arms were sore and her wrists had become red. She was getting tired and didn't know how much longer she could take. Sadly, she didn't have to. Ahead of them was the wall. The children could see other beings held against their will. Humans, dwarves, and fauns. Different species were lined on the ground, waiting anxiously for sometime horrible. The look on their faces told them that whatever it was, it couldn't be stopped. Kathleen and the others were being pushed toward the same wall. She fought harder.

So did Lucy. "I am a Queen Lucy the Valiant and demand that you let us go! Let everyone go!" Kathleen could hear the straining in her voice as she was pushed and shoved by the two men.

They were by the wall now. A new group of men were there with chains opened and ready. Some had chained others to the wall while others were sickly ready for the new arrivals. One of the men that were holding Lucy threw her against the wall, hard. She hit the side of her head and turned unresponsive. She dropped down to the floor.

The older woman that was being dragged out by another party saw this. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. From Kathleen's position, she could see something snap inside her eyes. She couldn't see what she did next, for they had taken the woman away into another part of the island.

Kathleen stopped struggling against the men. Instead, she pulled herself closer to the wall, closer to where Lucy was laying. The men pushed her down next to a faun with ginger hair. His face had no emotion. She allowed the man to chain her against the wall. She panicked when they put something around her neck. Another part of the chain. One for the neck, two for the wrist. Kathleen moved her knee, hoping it could wake up Lucy. She was out cold.

Kathleen gave a shaky sigh as the men cuffed Lucy, and herself with another set of iron cuffs. This time, it was attached to the wall they were laying against.

The man who held Kathleen sneered. "We know who you are, Your Majesty." He gave Kathleen a rougher than needed tug at her cuffs. She was less than six inches away from his face. It was closer than she was comfortable with. His breath ranked of alcohol. It felt like he was examining her as if he was trying to see if an antique was real, or if it had any value. Kathleen craned her neck back, trying to grow the distance as much as possible. Her heart pounded as the man laughed darkly, tossing her back.

"Why are you doing this?" Eustace croaked. The boy was growing anxious by the second.

The man didn't pay attention to Eustace. He stood up and rolled one of his wrists. "You know little girl," Kathleen didn't need to be told that he was walking to her, "if you just behave like the lady you look to be," he could feel his eyes trail on her, "you won't have to be thrown to the mist." With that, he and the other ambushers of the church left them without a glance.

"Mist?" Kathleen managed to say after the men had disappeared. She turned to the other captives, "Mist? What are they talking about?" It all came out in a rush. She searched for any hints anyone around would give, but no one would meet her eyes. When she turned to Eustace, she saw his chest rise quickly while trying to make sense of everything. Kathleen forced herself to calm her own breaths as he looked around. When he finally landed on Kathleen, he did the same. 

No one said anything for a few minutes. Those minutes felt like hours. Sooner than later the city was in its wee hours, with the only sound being chains, crying, and crashing waves.

Kathleen was too anxious to sleep. There was no way she could allow herself in a situation like this. Especially with Lucy out. She could see Eustace fighting it, too. She had told him to sleep as she kept watch if anything were to happen. He argued but in the end, sleep won.

To keep herself from getting tired, Kathleen made sure to check Lucy's head every hour to make sure there wasn't any bruising or bleeding. What made it difficult was it had been getting too dark to see anything. Kathleen was sure that they had thrown Lucy on the side of her head. If there was any redness or any sign of injury, her hair would be covering it.

She hugged herself as she tried to look at her surroundings. There was an archway not too far away from them. Kathleen was positive that it was the archway that can lead them back to the church. She kept a vigilant eye to any small sound or movement. Other than birds and far away sobs, nothing could be seen in front of them. That was the only good thing about being chained to a wall, she thought. Nothing can creep up behind them.

Kathleen didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she felt the sun beginning to rise against her face. She adjusted herself and felt her body ache all over. It was in those quick quiet moments, everything came flooding back. The events of the night before, the fight, the ship, the painting. The strict movements of her arms spiked the nerves in her head, but then she remembered she wasn't alone.

Tring to ignore the soreness and her most horrid thoughts, Kathleen turned over and tried to get a better look at Lucy, who was still out. Kathleen ended up on her knees leaning away from the wall, trying to get a better look at the younger girl's head and her cousin sleeping right next to her. As she moved one of her knees, she accidentally hit one of Lucy's legs, making the Queen wake up with a jolt.

Lucy took a quick look at her surroundings as Kathleen let herself fall in a sit.

"Kathleen? Are you alright?" Lucy said breathlessly.

Kathleen nodded and sighed in relief, "Yes. I am. But Eustace..." She winced as she raised her arms as high as she could and pointed to Eustace behind Lucy, who was still asleep. She sighed in relief that he looked the same as the night before. "I told him I'll wake him if anything happened, but I ended up falling asleep."

Lucy nodded and softly nudged her cousin. "Eustace." Just as Lucy did, the boy woke up with a start. Kathleen could see his breath quicken as he remembers where they were.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Eustace said as he looked in every direction.

Kathleen leaned against the wall, "Nothing, yet."

Lucy put her hand against her head, "That's what I was afraid of."

Kathleen pressed her lips together, "Does it hurt much?" The older girl's eyes took a quick dart to the Queen's head than back to her face.

"Throbbing only. Lucky, I think." The Queen gulped as she shut her eyes.

The older girl nodded, then bit her lip, "I know you're in pain, but I need to ask you something." She hesitated as Lucy opened her eyes and looked at her with a strain. "Do you know anything about a 'mist'? What it is, perhaps?"

Lucy thought in discomfit. After a moment of silence, she shook her head slightly, "No. I don't."

"The mist is the one that takes." A voice replied, making Kathleen turn sharply. It belonged to the ginger-haired faun that was chained to the other side of Kathleen.

"You know about the mist?" Lucy moved to face the faun, groaning in the process.

"Everyone in the Lone Islands knows about the mist." He didn't look up.

"What it is?" The Queen asked the faun.

"It takes." His voice was hollow.

"Takes them where?"

"No one knows."

Lucy pressed her lips together, "Do you know where it came from?"

"No one knows." He repeated.

"This is no time for riddles!" Eustace exclaimed. "I want to get out of here, now! There is no way the British Forces have not heard of this. My mother wil-."

His voice was cut off by a scream. It belonged to a woman. From where their children were sitting, they could hear chains being rattled, but not from their own.

"You've been warned, peasant. Now embrace the consequences." A different voice said.

"No!" The same woman screamed. A struggle could be heard.

"What's happening?" Eustace cried.

The faun didn't answer at first, but when he did, it brought chills to Kathleen's spine. "The sacrifice."

A wagon was coming in to view. It rode right in front of them with the same voice screaming the same word. "No!" It was the woman whom Kathleen had seen the night before. The one who was whimpering then pulled behind the wall.

"Helene!" cried a voice.

As the wagon was riding farther away, a man was seen running to catch up to it. "No! Please!" He yelled back. The man had caught up to the back of the wagon, which had men and women tied to a poll with irons such as the children. The man had a hold of the woman, but only for a second.

There was a guard who must have been placed there for that very reason. The guard pulled on the man's arm and punched him square in the jaw. The man fell to the floor and lost his balance.

"Mummy!"

Kathleen almost missed the young girl calling after her mother. She was running after the wagon as well, farther behind the man, who must have been her father.

The woman, Helene, called to her daughter, "Stay with Daddy!" She was getting further and further away from the rest of her family.

The father was trying to get up, but fell with each attempt, "Don't worry! I'll find you!"

The whole sight unveiled right before Kathleen's eyes. The whole thing made her eyes begin to water. She turned to the faun and asked the question that was burning inside her. "How can you stand for this?" The faun had yet to look at her. "How?!"

The faun did not meet her eyes. "It's a worthy sacrifice for the city." His empty words sounded like a dark mantra.

"There is no such thing as a 'worthy sacrifice' if someone else is losing their life." Kathleen had felt her body go cold.

"They are not losing their life," the faun said hotly, but the fire was out just as he said the words ended. "They are going somewhere worse." Sorrow filled his voice, and Kathleen could tell he was trying to hide it.

Eustace scoffed, "You just said you don't know where they go, but now you said they are going somewhere worse than death. Do you know or don't you?"

The faun dropped his head slightly, "Just watch."

So they did. They couldn't see much, but they could still listen. The three tried to watch and listen as men, much like the ones from the church, forced the ones from the wagon into a small boat. They could hear muffled screams and grunts of struggles. Kathleen grabbed onto the fabric of her trousers. It was quiet for a minute until they could see them entirely. The boat was going deeper into the ocean. They didn't try to swim overboard, which meant that just like before, they were chained.

As soon as she realized this, thunder rumbled in the sky, changing the unmerciful shining sun to an overcast shadow. It started in the ocean, then began to speed its way to the town. The screams were getting louder. In the ocean, a strange green fog began to appear. It started small, but it quickly grew. It was rising from the ocean level and was making its way to the boat of people, who were frantically trying to splash the boat in a different direction. The green substance then formed smoky tentacles and wrapped itself around the people. The screams were more panicked than ever until they just stopped, like a record playing and someone lifted the needle mid-song.

The fog retreated to the ocean. The sun shined over the city and the boat that was once filled with people was gone.

Kathleen's eyes were dried from shock. She could heard Eustace stuttering.

"A worthy sacrifice." Repeated the faun. Silence. Kathleen turned to the other prisoners. They didn't seem bothered by the events at all. "No one has ever come back."

"And you're okay with this?" Kathleen's voice strained. The fog, or mist, had taken all those people. The blank expression from the other prisoners was proof to her that it wasn't the first time it had to happen.

"Being taken by the mist is a worse fate than being sold to a stranger." The faun sounded like he was saying it more to himself than to the others.

"And who said that? You? Or the one who's doing the selling?" For the first time, Kathleen agreed with Eustace.


End file.
